Only Time will tell
by Memory.Chobit
Summary: Will Kira change the feelings of a girl he once knew? Or will he make her just sadder? Only time will tell. [Pairings]: [Kira x OC x Nicol] [Chapter 12 up!][Chapter 1 rewritten!]
1. Friend or Foe

Chapter 1  
Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny in anyway. I also do not own the lyrics to 'My Will' (English).

What gave me inspiration for this chapter is the song 'My Will'.

* * *

Four female pilots climbed into there mobile suits. And began to get ready for launch. This wasn't no ordinary attack, this was a raid of the Archangel. These four pilots weren't just ordinary. Their skills were great, even if they were girls, but that doesn't mean anything. They each started up their mobile suits with the same explanation of G.U.N.D.A.M. They knew it quite well. 

"Hey Ichiru, don't total your mobile suit like you did last time or your going to have to fix it this time," teased one of the other pilots.

"Don't make fun of poor Ichiru, it isn't her fault that the Earth Alliance attacked her. Then again she does know how to repair a mobile suit, unlike some of us should!" another pilot said.

"Shut it Kanna! So what if I can't repair a mobile suit yet. Ichiru is showing me after right Ichi?" another pilot said.

"Oh don't be so mean to poor Uta, even though she is still a year behind us in training. She was good enough to be chosen," Ichiru said, smiling.

"Yea just because she can cook better than us..." murmured Kanna.

"Damn right! I can cook better than you!" Uta said, grinning.

The four girls laughed till the Sylia spoke up. "Alright alright, were on a mission to find out more on the Earth Alliance ship Archangel. Lets go now!"

The four mobile suits soon moved toward the catapult. "Alright girls your good to go!" The operator said to them

"Ichiru Fanel Launching!" And within moments Ichiru's mobile suit soon launched out of the ship and toward the Earth Alliance Ship Archangel. "They'll pay for Junius Seven. They'll pay for getting me started in this war."

- On the Archangel -

Alarms sound off every where in the Archangel. "Four enemy mobile suits captain! They aren't the Aegis, Duel, Blitz or Buster! They are four different ones!" yelled Sai.

"Take them down quick! Send out the Strike and the Skygrasper!" Murrue ordered, this wasn't going to be to good. They had no data on these new mobile suits.

People around the Archangel began to scatter to the hanger mostly. Kira was not one of these people yet. He a woke to the sounds of the alarm. He put a hand on his head and yawned, before realizing what was truly happening. "There back... Asuran.. Why are you doing this?" he asked himself, before running out of the room.

He ran down the halls like the coordinator he was. He was going to protect this ship with everything he had. He had friends on this ship that needed him and he was going to protect them. Now Kira had reached the hanger where he saw people scattering. Now he soon went to the locker room to get his pilot suit. He still didn't like the fact that he had to go out there and battle against his friend. This thought made him feel uneasy.

While Kira was just suiting up. Mwu La Flaga was already launching in the Skygrasper. "Skygrasper 1 your good to go!" said Miriallia.

"Mwu La Flaga Launching!"

Just outside waited the four mobile suits with Ichiru, Kanna, Uta, and Sylia. Once the Skygrasper was launched out of the Archangel, the four females entered the Archangel. This even simpler than they thought. "Everyone know what to do?" asked Ichiru, just in case she had to explain to them again.

"Yup!" they said together.

Mwu growled at this. He had just let four ZAFT mobile suits in. "I'm going to be in for it when I get back!" he said, waiting outside of the Archangel, till they came out. If he waited maybe he might catch one off guard and they would take it in. It would be a good victory if they had caught one.

_I wake from my sleep and face the day,  
That I have the hope to reach you someday,  
I cannot go on take other steps,  
'cause my way is not easy to go. _

Once inside the Archangel, the four girls took there weapon of choice. Opening the cockpit and quickly killing an officer, Ichiru grinned. "I hate those toys called guns. Hey Uta you watch the mobile suits, while Kanna, Sylia, and I go look around? Got it? Get it? Good!" It was Ichiru's favourite line.

"Hey! That isn-"

"Uta you'll be a big help to us! Thanks!" said Kanna.

Ichiru smiled, as she held her dagger firmly in her hand. She was master with one, that and she couldn't aim with a gun properly. Her hand kept always moving. It was her disadvantage so she just use a dagger. It was much quicker to use for her. She knew where to slash at someone just to injury them and knew where to hit someone if she wanted to kill them.

Kira watched people falling, as he saw the four pilots from those mobile suits raid the ship. He had to let out a sigh of relief, because it wasn't Asuran fighting in there. Kira fell to the floor, not wanting to get by the bullets that were being fire in the hanger, once three out of the four pilots were gone. Kira dashed after them, grabbing a gun along the way. "I can't let them hurt more people."

Ichiru, Kanna, and Sylia came to a hall that split into three different directions. "Kanna take the left. Sylia take the right," ordered Ichiru. She received nods from the girls and split up into the different directions. Little did Ichiru know she had a brown haired male following her. This was going to get interesting soon enough for the two of them.

_No, even I do really wanna see you,  
I need to take my time,  
Spend some days alone, being be myself, will be all I do  
If doesn't exist an everlasting love in which I could believe,  
I got hurt because, I was very awkward  
Know it but I don't want no losing, no!_

Finding what she was looking for, Ichiru smirked. The storage room. Taking a look at the code, she began to use her skill she received in training. She was almost a master hacker. A few more years and she would be one. Once opening the door, she sighed shaking her head. "They need better security than that," she murmured to herself. Looking around, she found a list of what the Archangel had. This would help the ZAFT team that was in pursue of this ship, they could probably pin point their stops and such with it. "I got what I needed," Ichiru said, before leaving the storage room.

Kira didn't try to stop this ZAFT person from what they were doing. He watched the ZAFT pilot carefully and made sure not to get in the way, though he wondered why a ZAFT pilot wouldn't use a gun. Shrugging slightly he aim the gun at the person waiting for the right moment.

"This bloody ship is so confusing!" she growled. She knew she should listened to Sylia and look over the plans for the Archangel, she knew it was to late to call for Sylia's help, so Ichiru just took a random hallway. She held her dagger close to her, just in case someone jumped out at her and attacked her. A cold chill went up her spine. Looking around now she couldn't see anyone, but someone was there her gut was always right.

Kira shot at the ZAFT person. His aim was off. This was the first time he had used a gun instead of kicking it, but whatever it hit it sure got the person's attention. "Leave this ship now!" he ordered, though he doubted that they would leave just like that. Now coming out of his hiding spot Kira just aimed the gun at the ZAFT pilot.

"You've got to be kidding me. You can't even shoot a person and yet your ord-" Ichiru looked at the person. She knew those purple eyes and that brown hair. What was he doing on this ship! He hated war. "Your name is Kira Yamato.. Right?" she asked, just making sure. She knew she couldn't kill him.

He looked shocked that the person knew his name, but where did he meet this person before... And why did her voice sound so familiar, like someone he knew. Kira had clarified that the pilot was a girl. "How do you know my name! Unless... Ichiru Fanel!"

"Kira I don't want to hurt you, but if you make me, I must!"

"Same goes here," he said, looking at her.

"Hey Ichiru we have to get going! Kanna and I got what we were looking for. The captain told us it is time to fall back," Sylia told Ichiru through the ear piece she had.

"Sylia slight problem I forgot which way was to the hanger. I'm going out the nearest exit. Tell Uta to send my mobile suit to my coordinates!"

Kira watched, though he didn't take his hand off the gun he had. He couldn't let her go. Slowly, he walked forward, his eyes remained on her. Though he couldn't see much of her face, she still looked the same, but she had changed a lot. Knowing her for a long time, Kira thought she would never join the war. She had told him she hated war.

"Well Kira, looks like I got to go. I'll see sometime later," Ichiru said, running trying to find the nearest exit. Though Kira was now on her mind, Ichiru didn't forget about the true person she loved. "Damn.. Why'd he have to be here..."

_Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
So my eyes, they were filled with tears,  
And all I've got is my will to be with you again.  
Thinkin' of you made me cry so many times,  
The only thing that made this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday_

A door swung open as Ichiru came to the deck, seeing the rail she quickly got on it and stood freely. If a big gust of wind were to come she would fall. Oh how she hated heights like these. Where was her mobile suit when she needed it. She looked to a Kira now who just stood near the door of the deck. Ichiru heard noises of a machine. "Its coming," she said, as she saw her mobile suit coming to her. Her mobile suit was a few feet down and she had to jump to it. Jumping now, she fought the urge to close her eyes.

The landing was a total failure, she had slipped, but lucky for her she grabbed onto something. There was only one thing wrong. Her arm was hurt in the process of doing this. Probably it was broken or something, but she had to survive with a broken arm.

Kira watched for a second then took off from the deck to the hanger. "She isn't the girl I knew before..." Kira murmured, running as hard as he could to get to the hanger that had the Strike. Why was she doing this? He didn't understand.

Slowly climbing into the cockpit of her mobile suit she sighed. She wasn't going to be much of a pilot with only one hand to work with ."This sucks. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. He is going to be on my mind."

_I felt like I was so independent,  
And I kept the words, and I want you to know.  
You were the one who made me smile,  
When you saw the tears from my face _

Mwu was smirking. "Some ZAFT pilot. They can't even find the hanger of the Archangel," he said, attacking Ichiru's mobile suit, with all he had got. "That will teach you to be going into the Archangel without being invited!" he yelled, firing away at Ichiru's mobile suit till it hit something.

"Lt. La Flaga!" Kira yelled out. "Lets take the mobile suit captive... It would be better if we had another," Kira suggested coming up behind Ichiru's mobile suit knocking it forward with a kick. Kira had to do it. He couldn't let her go back, he didn't want to battle her one time and kill her out in the battle field. Kira shot the head off of the mobile suit, making so it wouldn't be able to see what was going on.

"You got a point kid," Mwu said, nodding his head slightly.

Ichiru cursed under breath as she held her arm tightly to rid the pain away, but it wasn't working. She could feel the mobile suit being carried away. Minutes later she was brought back into the Archangel. She didn't have a choice right now. She had to co-operate right now or be killed. It was simple, but she wasn't going to let out any secrets of ZAFT to the Earth Alliance.

Guns were pointed at the cockpit of the mobile suit. Many people stood and watched, including Kira. Ichiru came out holding her broken arm tightly, still trying to rid the pain away. She looked at everyone through her helmet. Catching, Kira's gaze she looked away. She then was soon taken away to get a look at her broken arm. She wasn't going to let a bunch of Naturals keep her in this ship for long.

_I, won't waste my time and go take the chance  
To say theses things to you  
When the day will come I'm was strong enough  
Why must we be so loud and the chance to sound_

Kira looked up at the ceiling in his room, questions running threw his mind. Ichiru another friend of Kira's but not as close as him and Athrun. He knew she like him. She had even gave him a kiss on a cheek before she left the school at the moon he had attend with Athrun. Back they she was a shy girl and wasn't violent. She was totally different now. Something must have happened to her that caused her to be apart of ZAFT. The only thing he could think of would be Junius Seven.

Kira stood from his bed, walking slowly out his door and down the hall to the sick bay he wanted answers from her. Like why did she join ZAFT, or maybe why she even join this war.. He had many questions that he wanted to ask her, though he didn't want to throw millions of questions at her.

Ichiru was stubborn right now. Natarle Badgiruel was getting quite angry getting the same response from Ichiru. Ichiru was taught never to reveal secrets to the enemy even if they had threatened to kill her. She never was faced with the threat, but if she was, she would be unsure of what to say. Once Badgiruel and some other people left her in a room in the sick bay, Kira soon entered.

Kira looked at her. He had almost forgotten what she had looked like. Well it had been a few years since he saw her. She still had the long navy blue hair, and who could've forgotten those gentle grey eyes. "You okay?" he asked her in a gently voice. All she did was nod her head.

_Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
So my eyes, they were filled with tears,  
And all I've got is my will to be with you again.  
Thinkin' of you made me cry so many times,  
The only thing that made this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday_

Kira asked a few yes or no questions, then he asked why she was with ZAFT. Ichiru looked at him then to the ceiling, finally speaking. "They were both killed on Junius Seven.." she paused for a second, "I wasn't allowed to go with them so I stay with a couple of friends... When it all happened.. When I found. I wanted to destroy the Earth Alliance so badly... It hurt so much." she said softly.

Kira looked to her softly, he saw that she had tears coming to her eyes now. He was about to say something when she spoke once again. "I tried so many times not to think about them, but it didn't work. I couldn't keep them out of my mind. So I joined the military, to get back them," she said, tears coming down the sides of her checks.

"Shhh... don't cry? Please?" he asked her. It was no you use, she was crying and yet not a sound could be heard. Rubbing her forehead gently with his hand, Kira tried to get her to sleep. So that she could rest up, there were many things he wanted to ask and tell her, but now wasn't the right moment to ask or tell them.

Ichiru, falling into a deep sleep her tears stopped. Now Kira was standing up, he was going to have the word with the captain about her. He didn't want anything to happen to her, she had suffered enough. She had suffered enough because of this war.

_Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
So my eyes, they were filled with tears,  
And all I've got is my will to be with you again.  
Thinkin' of you made me cry so many times,  
The only thing that made this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday_

Kira and Murrue had the talk, and Murrue came to a collusion. Kira was to watch her so that she wasn't going to try and escape from the ship or anything. Kira nodded to the agreement and left to the cafeteria to bring Ichiru some food. Surely she had to be hungry, she had been on this ship for a total of 4 hours now.

Ichiru was awake for the past half an hour, looking at the ceiling. Then a girl stepped in. She had a red colour hair, and pink girl's uniform on. She had cold grey eyes the ones looked like they wanted to kill someone. "Who are you?" Ichiru asked. Flay didn't answer she pulled something out from behind her back.

"All you coordinators deserved to be killed!" the girl yelled.

Flay's hands were shaky, but she still shot at her. The first shot hit Ichiru's shoulder and it was the one with the broken arm, the others she dodged. Was she going to die? Here and now? By this Natural that hates coordinators so much? _No the game isn't over. Not now. It is too early to die here. Not on this ship._ Ichiru now lay on ground in the room almost helpless. Her arm in so much pain. Flay continued to hold the gun pointed at her.

Upon hearing the shots, Kira knew where they came from. Dropping the tray and running as fast as he could, Kira darted down the halls toward the sick bay. She had to be alright! Though Kira knew she was shy and such, she wasn't one to given up. Being stubborn was a good thing for her, it showed she never gave up.

"I'm not going to die... I have people that want me back. And all you would do is bring them sadness! Your just like Blue Cosmos! Blue Cosmos are the ones that should be dead! They can't accept us. YOUR JUST LIKE THEM!" Ichiru yelled, through the pain she was in.

_Thinkin' of you made me cry,_  
_So my eyes, they were filled with tears,  
And all I've got is my will to be with you again.  
Thinkin' of you made me cry so many times,  
The only thing that made this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday _

Kira came to the room, looking at Flay then Ichiru who was bleeding on the ground. Flay's hands were still shaky and she was outraged that she said that. "Flay no!" Kira said, pushing her out of the way. When Flay was pushed out of the way she let out a shot, it didn't hit anyone, but the bed. Ichiru looked at Flay, her arm immobilized in pain.

Kira came to her side, looking at her shoulder. "Its deep," he murmured, picking her up in his arms. "How could you do such a thing Flay? Your a disgrace to yourself, for hurting someone who is already injured," Kira said in a quite pissed off tone of voice. Kira left the room and went to the doctor right away. Soon finding the doctor Kira asked him to help her. And so he did so.

After about three hours laying a room that was locked, no one could enter expect Kira. Ichiru wasn't in much pain, the doctors had given her something to stop the pain for a little while. Suddenly the door opened. It was Kira with a tray of food for her. She smiled slightly at this. "Thanks.." she murmured to him, sitting up.

He placed the tray on the table and sat on a stool that was there. "You all right? I mean other than the one wound to the shoulder?" he asked her.

Ichiru nodded her head slightly. A tear came down her cheek, thinking about the incident. Kira pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her. "Just don't think about. You'll be safe in here," Kira murmured to her, stroking the back of her head with his one hand. Ichiru let him embrace her. One thing Kira didn't know about her now, was she was in love with someone else. And he had probably battled that someone else many times without knowing. What was going to happen now...

* * *

Yay its done! Took a day and a half to write out and edit it but I think it worth it. Please R&R!  
Note: This chapter has been rewritten, but it still is the same almost. This was my first post on I sucked at writing before so I decide to rewrite some of the chapters since this Fanfic is coming to a end. 


	2. The Heart

**I do not own Gundam SEED in any way. Thanks again Tenshi for helping me with the editing and the parts of Yzak, Dearka and Raww!**

* * *

Ichiru melted into the hug. A part of her told her it was wrong. Ichiru didn't have the courage to tell Kira something... Something important... Kira pulled away from the hug and looked at her. "Its okay.." he murmured, looking into her eyes. Ichiru hid her one hand under the covers of the bed. "I brought you some food.. I hope you like it..." he said, trying to make her feel me more comfortable.

Ichiru lifted her hand from under the cover, and took the tray. Kira noticed something silver on her finger. "Hm?" He looked at what was on her finger. She placed the tray on her lap and looked at Kira. "Is something wrong?" she asked, titling her head to the side.

"Your... engaged?" he asked her, looking to the ground. Ichiru's gaze was now at the food. "Yes..." she murmured. As much as Kira didn't want to believe it.. It was real.

- On the ZAFT ship -

"Captain Yoritoma," said a girl saluting her captain. "We lost Ichiru Fanel... In the mission. We don't know if she is dead or alive..." she told the captain. The captain looked to the girl and nodded his head slightly. "I would like you to alert any family or close friends that she is MIA," Yoritoma told the girl. And with that the girl left the bridge. "Damn those Earth forces.." Yoritoma cursed under his breath.

- On the Vesalius -

Nicol sits in his room, sighing softly as he was in deep thought. He hadn't told the guys yet that he was engaged.. Knowing Dearka and Yzak, they would tease him about it. We he had known the girl for 4 years now. They had meet during a concert. She played the Violin, it was her fifth year playing it. Nicol let out a sigh as he thought about her.

There was a knock on the door, a rather loud knock to be exact. Without waiting for an answer the said male pushed open the door. Yzak sighed, the only reason he was even bothering to come to the brown-eyed males room was that of orders. "...Nicol." he stated idly...

Looking to the silver haired male, Nicol sat up from his bed and looked at him. "What is it Yzak?" the male asked tilting his head slightly to one side. This was very different, Yzak had never come to his room and ask for him. Maybe something bad happened... Nicol began to worry, but not to much.

Yzak sighed, leaning against the younger males doorframe. Running a hand through his platinum blonde locks. "...Commander wanted me to make sure you were alright...I mean...you have been acting different lately..." he mentioned trying to sound casual...

Nicol looked at Yzak. "Yea.. I'm fine.. I just got a lot on my mind lately that's all," the green haired male told Yzak. Hiding his one hand. Maybe Yzak found out about that he had gotten engaged. No he couldn't have. The only people he told was his parents, unless they could, but Nicol doubted that.

He nodded once. Looking off as if he was thinking a bout something. "...You sure...now that Commander Cruset mentions it...you have been...avoiding us lately..." he said matter-o-factly. "...I guess not avoiding...just not as much as you usually do...Athrun and the others were worried a bout you.."

"I'm fine... There is nothing wrong with me. I just got a lot on my mind that's all," he told him once again. He was getting at something, but what the green haired male didn't know. Nicol looked at the silver haired male, why was he and the other worrying? There was nothing wrong with him.

"Good," was all Yzak said, waving a hand over his shoulder at him before silently starting down the hall. Having a gut feeling there was a lot more to this then Nicol was giving off...

Nicol stood up from his bed and began walking to his door. He was going to attend the meeting just because everyone was worried about him.. well not everyone. Exiting the room he locked making sure no one would be able to get in and go threw his stuff.

A sigh escaped Yzak's pale lips as he rounded the corner towards the Commanders quarters in which he had been instructed to meet there. "Hey Yzak..." the messy blonde haired male said coming up behind him, the commanders room now in view. "Hey..." he said rather softly. Dearka rose a brow, but didn't question anymore...

Athrun soon met up with them. "Do you know why we were called here?" the dark haired male said to the other ones.

Nicol sighed thinking of way to hide his hand away from the others. "Why does this have to happen," Nicol said sigh slightly, as he continue to walk down the hall.

Yzak looked up at Athrun before looking past him, silently shrugging. Besides that, paying little to no attention to the other male.

"No...All of a sudden I was told Commander wanted us all to meet here..." Dearka said running a hand through his hair silently. "Is that what you heard Yzak?" "Yeah...and I told Nicol a bout it...he should be on his way..."

"I'm here already," Nicol said to them, looking at the three of them. He had wondered what this meeting was all about, but he didn't do any questioning.

Athrun nodded slightly, before looking over to Yzak and Dearka. He had noticed Nicol had been acting weird lately, but didn't question him.

"Right on cue..." Dearka said softly, only to end up with a nudge in his ribs from Yzak's elbow. "Geez..." he muttered, "...Should we just go in?" "It's called knocking stupid..." was Yzak's reply, knocking on the commanders door.

Athrun nodded in agreement with Yzak. He wait till the commander asked them to come in. He looked over to Nicol, then back to the door. Nicol didn't say anything for the longest time. He wondered why Yzak and Dearka weren't mean to him today..

It didn't take long until the voice on the other side of the door called them in. Exchanging glances with Yzak, Dearka shrugged opening the door. "We're all here Commander.." he said saluting the blonde male before him... Yzak did the same, but kept quiet...

Athrun and Nicol did the same. Nicol had always been some what scared of the commander. Athrun didn't really like the commander, but he had to live with it for now.

Cruset turned to face the four of them, with his usual grin he nodded, waiting until the four pilled into the rather spacious room, but with five, it seemed cramped. "I have news for you all..."

By his monotoned voice, it was hard to predict whether it was good or bad, but by now, they seemed to mostly have bad luck... Nicol wanted to sigh, but didn't. More bad news probably, when was this going to end? Nicol looked at the blonde haired man. Athrun didn't want to assume anything, but more than likely it was about the Archangel. Athrun had one name in his mind name now... Kira..

He lowered his gaze, to the desk in the midst of the room, turning his back to the team he walked over, sighing softly as he read off what had happened...Though he made it as simple as he possibly could. "A raid took place upon the Legged Ship...Leaving one female captive..."

Yzak rose a brow. A captive? Well...this was new.. At this point Nicol assumed the worst. Maybe it was Ichiru, maybe it wasn't. Nicol wanted to leave and act alone to get her back... But maybe it wasn't... Athrun looked at Nicol for a second then back to the commander, not knowing what to say.

"So, who was this person anyway?" Dearka questioned, hating the fact that he was so curious a bout this, it only received another nudge from Yzak. "Her name is..." Cruset looked back to the paper, scanning over it. "Ahh here it is...Ichiru Fanel..."

Nicol now assumed the worst that happened to her. Nicol had now the face of worry and it could be seen.

Athrun nudge Yzak lightly and shifted his eyes over to Nicol. "So what would you like use to do?" he asked. Yzak sent a look to Athrun, silently mouthing "What?" before his gaze averted to Nicol. Raising a brow once more, he found himself kick Dearka lightly in the shin. "Yz-" Dearka cut himself off abruptly, seeing all eyes upon the green haired male. "...?"

"...We're working on that as we speak actually..." he said rather timidly... Nicol wanted to yell at the commander, but something inside him told him not to. "Is she dead or alive?" Nicol asked suddenly.

Athrun nodded and looked to Nicol. Did he know her or something? Something wasn't right it. He knew to much about this Ichiru.

Cruset turned his head in Nicol's direction. Now rather curious at this. It seemed he knew the girl, or he wouldn't be so worried. This amused him, "...We don't know the specifics yet..."

"What? Do you want us to sneak in and retrieve her or something? That would be pathetic...theres nothing we could do, but wait and see what happens" Yzak grunted, wanting answers...

"Alright," Nicol said to him, giving Yzak a glare. Nicol now kept his mouth shut. They were going to find out sooner or later... Maybe he could tell Athrun... or maybe not. Athrun nudge Yzak in the ribs. Then it Athrun hit. He knew Ichiru Fanel.. He had meet her along with Kira at the school on the moon. Athrun kept quiet about this, knowing she was alive...

Yzak sent the same look back at Nicol then looked back to Athrun. Stop it Zala..." he muttered softly, only to be wacked by Dearka, before he retaliated, they were cut off by the Commander.

"Yzak has a point...and as we discuss on what our actions will be..I just want you to all be prepared...we may just have to raid to get her back..." he said softly, turning his back to them... "What? Are you kidding me?" Yzak asked, but shut up and sighed, looking to the others. Not sure if he wanted to risk it all for the said female. Knowing that all he could do was wait, he sighed, returning his gaze to the floor.

All Athrun did was nod slightly. He looked over to the green haired male, who seems serouis about this. He was gonna ask him. Nicol was prepared to get her back. But.. Maybe she wasn't alive... No she had to be alive. He was going to believe she was alive.

Dearka nodded. "Is that all, Commander?" he asked lightly, recieving a nod in agreement.

Nicol saluted, and left the room. He walked down the hall at a fast pace. Athrun did the same, wanting to have a small chat with Nicol and followed him down the hall to his room.

Yzak turned to look at Athrun as he followed suit. "Theres something up with him..." he mussed to himself, saluting the commander before leaving the room.. "Yeah...I know what you mean...He won't talk to either of us...so I guess we just have to wait for Athrun to work his magic then, eh?" Yzak nodded his head.

Athrun soon caught up with Nicol. "Nicol.. you know her don't you?" Athrun asked him, getting right to the point. The navy blue haired put his hand on Nicol's shoulder to stop him. The green haired male had to tell Athrun now. "Yes.. I know her.. I'm going to get married to her..." the male murmured to Athrun. Wrenching his shoulder out of his grasp, Nicol began walking back to his room.

Athrun just watched the green haired male do so, not trying to stop him.

- Back on the Archangel -

Kira looked devasted when she said yes. "I'm sorry Kira.. But I found someone just for me," she told him, seeing that he wanted to cry. Kira stood up, and began walking towards the exit. "I'll come back later," Kira said, leaving her in the room and locking the door. Ichiru watched him leave. "Stupid stupid me!" she said, banging her head on the back of the bed, tears coming down her cheeks.

Kira walked down the hall, thinking what just happened there. Soon Mwu came down the hall, looking at him, wondering if something was wrong. "Hey kid something bothering you?" Mwu asked him. "Maybe.." he said, replying in a voice that sound like it had no emotion at all.

Kira's mind raced. He remember when she told him she had a crush on him and the kiss on the cheek. Then she left.. Without a trace.. And now she was apart of ZAFT. Kira then took off to his room, leaving behind a confused Mwu. "Okay then.. Something's wrong," Mwu said, shrugging his shoulders.

Ichiru sat in the room, eating her food slowly. "I'm sorry Kira... I've found someone just for me..."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done finally.. When then again I had help. Chapter 3 should be up maybe tomorrow.I dunno. Depends how much time I got on my hands. Well please R&R!**


	3. The Dream

**I do not own Gundam SEED in anyway! Thanks again Tenshi for all your help!**

* * *

Athrun walked down the hall, towards Yzak's room to tell him about Nicol. Frankly Athrun was surprised that Nicol was engaged to Ichiru. "Kira must be devastated at this..." he murmured to himself, walking down the hall. Soon coming to a door, Athrun knocked on a door. "Hey Yzak you in there?" he asked. 

As he had guessed, Yzak was confined within his quarters. He sighed, rolling onto his side looking to the door. "Yeah I am, Zala...It's unlocked." he mussed. In wonder what Athrun would want with him.

Athrun walked in. "I found out what was wrong with Nicol," Athrun said, looking around his room. He wondered why he had to get stuff out of Nicol. "You won't believe why Nicol as been acting so weird," the dark haired male said, thinking.

Yzak sat up slowly, adjusting his messed up uniform, and buttoning the rest of it up. "...And why has he been acting so weird?" he questioned, tossing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up straight.

"His is engaged.. And guess with who," Athrun said, simply to Yzak.

Yzak's eyes widened at this. Nicol...Engaged! "...Your kidding me..." he said rather stunned at this. "...He's engaged?" it took a minute for his mind to process it, but then it hit him... "...With Ichiru...right?"

"Good guess," Athrun said to Yzak. Yzak was just as surprised as he was. "I was shocked when I heard that.." he said, standing in the door way, looking now at the silvered haired male.

Yzak shook his head. He had to admit, he felt rather bad for the other one. He couldn't imagine how painful that must've been..."...So am I...How bad is he feeling..?"

"Probably pretty bad.. I know I would if something happened like that," Athrun said to him. Athrun crossed his arms and placed them on his chest as he stood in the doorway. "Can I ask you a favor? Just don't tease him about it," he told Yzak. Nicol didn't need Yzak on his back, he was going threw a rough time.

Yzak shot him a look, growling softly. "Even I wouldn't push something like that Zala..." he muttered standing up quickly. "I know I'd be in the same shape if something happened.." he looked off thoughtfully. "Guess we'll just have to get her back someway or another..."

"I guess... She is alive.. That's all I know," Athrun said, leaving Yzak's door and head down the hall, not wanting to say how he knew that. Athrun knew Kira.. he wouldn't let harm come to her.

Yzak eyed him silently, about to question him until he turned and disappeared. Rising a brow, he sighed softly and turned. Starting back to his bed in silence..

Athrun poked his head in the doorway. "And tell Dearka," Athrun said, now disappearing down the hall.

He looked back once more, and all he did was nod. "Can do..." he said rather softly..

- On the Archangel -

Kira sat in the Freedom working on the OS to improve it somewhat. All he need was something to do to keep his mind off of what happened... He typed fast trying to forget everything and everyone.. till a knock could be heard. "Go away," Kira replied to the knock, continuing to type, trying to drown out his thoughts.

"Hey kid I need to talk to you..." The voice was muffled by the sounds of the cockpit, but Kira made it out, and who else would call him kid. It was Lt. La Flaga. The blonde haired natural waited for Kira reply. "Fine it that's the wa-" he was cut off by the sounds of opening of Kira's cockpit.

"What?" Kira answered in a voice with no emotion. He looked at the natural and waited for his reply now.

"Well you should get some rest.. You've been working hard lately and you need a break," Mwu suggested to him. He saw a little bit of fear in the kid's eyes, but didn't question it.

"Yea.. your right," Kira said, taking the natural's advice of getting some rest. Taking a hold of the cord down, he began to descend down to the ground, were he would from there walk to his room and try and rest. Knowing if he didn't rest he would have to deal with the nightmares that came to him.

Once reaching the ground, Kira began to walk toward the exit of the hanger, with his head hanging low. Mwu looked at him and shook his head lightly. "Poor kid," he murmured before taking the cord and descending down the ground.

Kira walked down the halls and passed Miriallia and Tolle. "Hey," Miriallia said cheerfully. Kira didn't reply back nor did his purple orbs look at them. Miriallia looked to Tolle. "Do you think something is wrong with him?" Miriallia asked him with a worried look on her face. "I dunno Mir," Tolle replied back to her.

There seem to someone for everyone, but him... Yea there was Flay.. but after seeing that she had tired to kill Ichiru, he began to not trust her. Think of the devil and he may come. Flay was coming down the hall, looking for him. Luckily for Kira his room was just a few more meters ahead.

"Kira!" Flay called out to him, running over to him. "Not now flay," Kira to her, still keeping his purple orbs on the ground. "But-" Kira cut her off. "I said not now," he said, raising his voice to her, entering his room now. Flay a little taken back, began but Kira had shut his door in her face and locked it behind him. Flay soon left.. Pissed off at Kira now for doing that.

Kira collapsed on his bed; he was tired but didn't want to go to the nightmares... Soon falling to the poor of the sand man, Kira fell into a deep sleep...

- Kira's POV -

In Kira's Dreams -

I was talking to Athrun a rainy after noon at the lunar prep school. It had been raining out all day, so we couldn't go outside today. Athrun began to walk down the halls, and I soon followed him. It was lunch time so we decide to go get something to eat in the cafeteria. Hearing the faint sound of music playing I stopped to listen. "Athrun do you hear that?" I asked him.

Athrun stopped, listening to for a second and shook his head at me. "Your hearing things Kira," he told me. I wasn't hearing things, so I told him I would meet him in the cafeteria.

Walking toward the music I noticed it getting louder. Took me awhile to find the source of the music, but I found it. It was coming from inside a room and that was open and tiny bit. I saw a girl playing a weird instrument. The girl stopped and looked over to the door. "You can stop watching I'm done," she told me.

The girl put away that instrument that she was playing and began to walk over to the door. She opened it the rest of the away. "It's called a Violin for your information," she told me, rather rudely. She began then began to walk to the cafeteria. And I followed her because I need to meet Athrun there.

"Ichiru!" a voice called out. It was one of her friends, Aylssa. So the girl's name was Ichiru. The two girls began to talk and walk at the same time, not even noticing I was there.

- Normal POV -

Soon the three of them reached the cafeteria, Kira went over to sit over with Athrun, while the two girl's went over to another table and sat down. Kira would glance over to the girl named Ichiru every so often. "Kira did you hear me?" Athrun asked him. Kira shook his head. "What are you doing for your break?" he asked it was around Christmas time and all the kids got a break. "Staying here," Kira replied to Athrun.

Over at the girl's table Ichiru and Aylssa were talking. "So what are you doing for your Christmas break?" Ichiru asked Aylssa. Aylssa looked at Ichiru. "I'm leaving the prep school... for good," Aylssa told her friend. Christmas break was tomorrow! How could Aylssa not tell Ichiru of this before..

"I only found out last night.." Aylssa told Ichiru... Ichiru played with her food.. Who was she going to spend Christmas with now? "I understand.." Ichiru replied with to her friend. Aylssa suddenly lost her appetite for food; she got up and left the table to finish packing.

Ichiru sat at the table alone, playing with her food. Ichiru sighed.. this was going to be the worst Christmas ever.. There was nobody to spend it with. "What am I going to do?" she said, pushing her food in front of her. Kira continued to glance at her. "You like her?" Athrun whispered into his friend's ear. "No I don't like her!" Kira said, blushing slightly.

After sitting for about ten minutes, Ichiru stood up and began leaving the cafeteria. "Athrun I'll have to go the washroom," Kira told him. Athrun looked at him. "Sure ya do," he muttered under his breath. Kira rolled his eyes before he left.

Kira soon caught up with her. "Hey what's the matter?" Kira asked her. Ichiru turned to him. "Why should I tell you?" she said, looking down to the ground. "Fine.. My friend Aylssa is leaving the prep school for good, and I got no one to spend Christmas with.." she murmured to him.

Kira looked at her then got an idea. "Maybe you would want to.. Spend some Christmas with my friend and me," Kira suggested to her. He saw her face light up. "You would do that for me?" she asked him. Kira nodded his head. No one needs to be alone on Christmas. "Thank-you so much.. I'm Ichiru Fanel, and you are?"

"Kira Yamato," he replied to her. "You didn't eat much of your food... Would you like to eat with my friend Athrun?" he asked her. Shaking her head. "No thank.. I'm not really hungry right now," she told, as she began to walk off. "Well.. Alright see you later.." he told her. Ichiru didn't bother to say good-bye and just walked off.

Athrun waited for Kira to come back, he soon saw the brown haired male enter the cafeteria and come over to the table. Athrun had almost finished eating his food. "You didn't go to the washroom did you?" he asked him, looking down at his food. "I did so," Kira said, lying.

- Christmas Eve -

Athrun and Kira were having fun pigging out on some candy Kira's mom gave him for Christmas. "These are so good!" Kira said, sitting on the floor of their. "Just don't get sick, because your gonna clean it up," Athrun told him, laughing. Kira laughed slightly, knowing they weren't going to fall asleep till late.

The laughing slowly died out, as Kira began to think what Ichiru was doing at the moment, probably asleep. _Party pooper.. _

About two hours later Kira and Athrun had fallen asleep. Kira head's at the foot of the bed. His arm was off the bed. Athrun snoring and looked like he was about to fall off the bed. Which he did later on in the night.

- Christmas Morning -

A knock at the door could be heard of Kira and Athrun's room. "Hello?" a voice said from behind the door. "Kira? Athrun? You guys awake yet?" It was Ichiru. Kira heard the knocking and awoke from his slumber. "Who is it?" he said, rubbing his eyes as he opened the door. "Its me Ichiru," she said, smiling at him. "Merry Christmas!"

Kira looked at her, still half asleep. "Oh Merry Christmas," he said still tired. "Wake up Kira and Athrun!" she yelled.

Kira jumped back and Athrun shot up. "Yes ma'am!" Athrun said quickly. Who knew Ichiru could be so scary in the morning. Kira could see she was holding something behind her back. "What's that?" Kira asked. "Oh.. I made you guys something," Ichiru said, smiling.

She walked into their room. "I made cookies.. Cause I didn't know what to get you guys.." she murmured, slightly blushing.

She put the tin of cookies on a desk for them. Athrun pulled out a present. "This is from Kira and I," Athrun said, smiling. "You guys really didn't have to get me anything," she said, smiling. She opened the present, inside was a robotic bunny. It was black and white. "Its so cute thanks you guys," she said, smiling.

Kira had one more gift for her. He pulled out a small bow with a ribbon on it. "Here," Kira said, giving it to her, he began to turn red. "Thanks.." she said, blushing slightly.

Ichiru opened the box and inside was a stone that was crystal clear. It was strung on a string. "Oh I love it," she said, smiling.

That was the best Christmas for the three of them.

The day passed.. Then months.. Till it was the end of the school year..

Kira was waiting for him to get picked up along with Athrun. It was their last year there. Ichiru was sad.. Almost in tears to be exact. She walked up to Kira. "Kira can I talk to you alone?" she asked him. Kira looked at her confused, and nodded. They walked to a place where no one was.

Ichiru found a place were no body was around. "Thank-you," she told him. Kira looked at her and smiled. Ichiru quickly placed a kiss on Kira's cheek. "Good-bye.." she told him before running off...

* * *

**Yays! Chapter 3 is up! Took me long enough. Some of the stuff in the chapter (in the dream) I had to change because I didn't know something about it. Chapter 4 should be up be in two days. Please R&R!**


	4. The Death

**I do not own Gundam SEED. Thanks again Onee-chan!**

* * *

Sitting up quickly, awaking to the sound of thunder, Ichiru looked around. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She looked around again, before remembering where she was. "Why don't they just kill me right now? If they take me to their leaders I'd be dead anyway," she murmured to herself, before throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, she walked over to the window that was in the room, and looked out it. She saw lightning flash and thunder roar. Her arm still hurt, but only if she moved to fast. 

Soon gazing now at the untouched food Kira left her, she returned her gaze to the window. Her mind raced like a humming bird. "I love Nicol now.. Not Kira," she told herself, continuing to look out the window. Next time Kira came in she was going to ask him a question. Something strung around her neck was hanging. It was the Christmas gift Kira had got her when she had the crush on him. Thinking of this brought many tears to her eyes.

She wiped her eyes before anyone saw her. "No I won't cry anymore.. I have to be strong," she told herself. She needed to get out of this place. Before it killed her.

Looking from side to side something caught her eye. A vent! Perfect! It looked like she would be able to get through there. Now walking over to her bed, Ichiru began to make her plan to escape. She knew that she could be killed, but she knew that Kira wouldn't allow that…if she were to get killed. She would climb into the vent next Kira left and she would make her way to the storage room where she would drop down and get a gun and ammo. Ichiru then would the climb back into the vent and crawl to the hanger where she would make her escape with her mobile suit. Even though her arm was still broken, she could still pilot her mobile suit in flight mode. It was perfect! Now was the part she hated the most, the waiting.

She lay down on her bed, still thinking her plan through. "I have to be strong.." she told herself over and over again. She looked over to the untouched food. She stood up once again and walked over to food final eating something since she came here. She wondered how long she had been on this ship. As she ate she thought. "I will get out on my own.." she murmured to herself, making sure only she heard it. After a few minutes of eating, she sat back down on the bed.

The door soon came open and Kira stood in the doorway looking at her. "Are you hungry?" he asked with no emotion in his voice. "No I just finishing eating," she said, standing up. "Why don't you earth forces just kill me now? If this ship goes to its superiors. I could be dropped off and killed either way? So why don't you guys just kill me now?" she asked him, wanting her question answered. She knew Kira couldn't answer it, but she wanted to see if he could try.

"I asked the captain of this ship not to kill you... But I see your point about being dropped off," Kira said, looking to the ground. He cared for her.. a lot. Ichiru looked a little shocked, but it soon wore off. "But guys are killing me by keeping me in here like this," she said to him. "So why don't kill me now than make me suffer?" she told him.

Kira saw that she wanted to cry so much, but she tried to hide it from him. "The reason why you weren't thrown in some cell was cause I cared for you!" Kira yelled to her.

Ichiru's gaze went to the floor. "I missed you after those years.. After you kissed my cheek and said good-bye," he told her, having tears in his eyes. Kira saw the pendant he had got her for that one Christmas still strung on a piece of string around her neck. He soon left her in the room, locking the door behind him.

Ichiru sat on the bed, wanting to cry so much, but she told herself that she would be strong. After about two or three minutes passed, she stood up once again and looked over to the vent. "I'm not going to stay in the place any longer," she murmured. She stood out a chair and careful took the vent cover off. Soon climbing in the vent she put the cover back on and made it look like she didn't go through the vent.

-

Walking down the hall, Mwu saw Kira walking past him. "Hey kid what's the matter?" he asked him in a gentle voice. Kira stopped and turned to him. "I went to the ask the girl if she wanted any food and she asked me 'Why don't you just kill me now? If you guys took me to your superiors I would just be killed anyway'" Kira said, trying to remember what she said back there.

Mwu looked at him and thought. "You seem to know a lot about her. You guy used to be friends?" asked Mwu. "Yea.. you can say that," Kira replied, looking to the ground. Then hit Mwu. "You like her don't you? But she likes someone else doesn't she," he asked him, trying to get information out about her.

"She is more like engaged to someone.." he murmured. Mwu then sudden wrapped an arm around Kira's neck. "Don't worry. Maybe you might end killin' him," Mwu said to him, trying to cheer him up. "Yea maybe.." Kira said, cheering up a little, but didn't like the idea. "Come 'on lets go get something to eat," Mwu said, dragging Kira with him.

-

Ichiru sighed. She still didn't find the storage room. "Where is it?" she murmured, crawling through the vents. She had been crawling through there for about twenty minutes now. Her arm in pain here and there, but she just sucked it in. Soon coming to the storage room, she made sure nobody was there, before kicking the vent off. Landing on her feet like a cat. She search the room till she found a gun and some ammo. Now the hard part was getting back up into the vents. She looked around and saw crates, she pushed some over to where the vent was and climbed in. She hurried trying to find the hanger, before anyone found out that she was gone.

-

"Where is it!" her mind yelled. She was getting frustrated that she couldn't find the hanger. She had spent the last hour looking for the hanger. Soon coming to a stop to take a breather, she looked down a vent to see people working. She just looked down at them with her gray eyes. _I gotta get outta here... _Beginning to move once again through the vent, Ichiru's face had a determined look. Soon after another twenty minutes of searching she found the hanger.

Looking at the gun now, she made sure it was loaded and ready to go. She looked for her mobile suit and found it. "Good there's no one working on it.." she paused, "I gotta get outta here I don't belong here." Removing the vent quietly and quickly, she jumped down it, landing on her feet like a cat and began to shot at anyone that had a gun. Running as fast as she could she soon reach her mobile suit, shooting at the people that had guns. _  
_  
-

The alarms sounded around the ship. Kira and Mwu turned their heads to the alarm. Kira quickly shot up and ran out of the cafeteria door. For some reason he knew what was going on, but just to make sure he went to check up on Ichiru. Kira ran down the hall, trying to ignore the sound of alarms going off. _She is going to get herself killed... _Kira soon came to her room. Opening the door quickly, he saw that she wasn't there. Soon exiting the room, Kira ran to the hanger to try and stop her.

Mwu soon caught up with Kira. "Lt. Flaga the prisoner escaped.. That's why the alarm is going off," Kira told him. Mwu just shook his head. "That girl is persistent isn't she?" Mwu said, looking to Kira, as the two continued to the hanger. Minutes later they soon reached the hanger; they both saw Ichiru enter her mobile suit. "She's going to launch!" Mwu stated, running towards the Strike.

Kira just stood there, looking at the cockpit of Ichiru's mobile suit. "Hey kid! Snap back to reality!" Mwu shouted at Kira. Kira shook his head slightly as he began to head for the Freedom. Before he knew Ichiru was already left the hanger. Soon launching after her, Kira didn't know what they were going to do if they caught her. Probably kill her. Soon after Kira launched in the Freedom, Mwu followed behind him.

Ichiru held her arm. "I did I made it out of the legged ship," she told herself, sighing slightly wondering if she was going to see Kira again. She soon saw a ship in the distance, she knew it was a ZAFT ship and decided to contact it for support. "Can someone help me! I'm Ichiru Fanel I need assistance and fast! Please send out someone to help me. My shoulder has been shot and my arm is broken I acquire your assistance!" her transmission cut out.

Hearing this, the commander of the Versalius looked up, and a grim grin came over his un-naturally pale face. "Ichiru Fanel..." the name ran a bell, almost instantly he remembered. She was the one who was said to be a P.O.W. He nodded shortly. "...Send one of our pilots out" he ordered, forcing back a laugh, finding this oddly funny in a un-human like way...

"Right," said one of the crewmembers alerting Nicol. When Nicol heard this he sighed. He knew that he had to move on. He had been in his room since he had heard the bad news. He wonder why he was going out there and why they were only sending him out and not Dearka or Yzak. They would be more fitted with the job but whatever.

Raw nodded his head with delight. This could be interesting. Before turning his attention back to the crew. "...Inform him that he is too aid her into the hangar, do not tell him why, just give him my orders." he stated in a mono-toned voice leaning back in his chair... "Alright," said the crewmember.

"Alright," said the crewmember, informing Nicol of his mission. Nicol ran out of his room and down the hall to the hanger. Nicol wondered now. Maybe it was her, maybe she was still alive? Who knows till he gets out there? He was able to pick out her mobile suit all the time. Nicol soon passed a very dazed out Athrun. Running passed him; Nicol didn't even say 'hello' how rude. Athrun blinked as the green haired male passed him. This had Athrun wondering what was going on. Nicol never ran this fast. "Something's up.." Athrun said, to himself walking down the hall.

Dearka looked up as he heard one of the mechanics shout out orders to get ready for the Blitz to be launched. The blonde gripped a hold of the cord, he had been doing a check-up on the Buster, and starting down with interest...

Nicol soon came to the hanger and then headed to the locker room to suit up. He could care about anything but getting out there now. He needed to know if she was safe. After putting on the suit he headed back to the hanger. He ran toward the Blitz. Gripping the cord tightly, he began to ascend up.

Dearka watched the green-haired male silently. This was...awkward. Deciding to investigate what was really going on, and why he hadn't learned of this, the tanned male started towards one of the mechanics, knowing better then to get in Nicol's way now...

Nicol soon reached the top. He looked down for a second before went into the cockpit. Soon the hatch closed and Nicol was concealed in darkness for a second before turn on the Blitz. He did some finally checks and moved to the catapult. Where in a few minutes he was given the signal to launch out of the ship. "Nicol Amalfi launching Blitz!" The Blitz was launched out.

Moving towards the on coming mobile suit, Nicol looked at it. Soon seeing it was the Owari. Nicol let out a sigh of relief, but as for Ichiru.. Well she was panicking. Two mobile suits behind you wasn't fun when they tried to shot you down to.

Ichiru saw a mobile suit ahead. It was Nicol's, but she wasn't safe yet. She turned her mobile suit around to shot at the Freedom and Strike. "I won't return to that awful ship!" She fired again at the on coming Strike and Freedom. Kira easy dodge the rash shot from Ichiru. He aimed for one of the arms of the mobile suit. "Ichiru..." Kira murmured before shooting.

Ichiru saw the oncoming shot but was unable to dodge, but something hit the shot before it her mobile suit. What was it? Soon unveiled a mobile suit. It was the Blitz. It just hit Ichiru that the Blitz had the Mirage Colloid. "Thanks Nicol," she murmured to herself, as she watched the Blitz in front of her take action.

Kira moved forward and attack the Blitz directly. Nicol quickly reacting he blocked the blow, which knocked them both back. While Nicol was busy with that, Ichiru had been fighting Mwu. Ichiru attacked Mwu with a full body blow. Mwu took the blow head on and sent both of them back. Ichiru took out a beam saber and went for a forward thrust at him. "Die!" she yelled. It was no use he only pushed her bag can caught her off guard... Mwu used the long-ranged weapon the beam rifle and fired at the Owari. Unable to do anything, Ichiru watched as it came closer and closer, till it hit.

It didn't hit the Owari... Instead the Blitz... Right in the cockpit... "Run... Ichiru..." Nicol said. Ichiru watched in horror, as the final attack of the battle had taken a life... The Blitz exploded... "Nicol..." Didn't know what happen, she shook her head not wanting to believe it was real. Nicol was dead! "NICOL!" she let out a scream, as tears filled her eyes. Letting go of the controls she just let the Owari fall toward the ocean. Closing her eyes slowly, the last thing she heard that day was the sound of water splashing...

* * *

**Sorry for the wait everyone! I got caught up with school! Chapter five should be up soon! But not tomorrow - sighs -. Well R&R!**


	5. The Apology

Sorry for the wait everyone. I got caught up with other things. But I hope you like this Chapter. By the way I do not own Gundam SEED or any of its characters. So R&R!

* * *

Two days passed, since that day. Ichiru was still passed out from the incident. Was she ever going to wake up? Or did she just want to sleep it all away? Where was she anyway? Did ZAFT send more units out for her? Or did she get captured again? This was going to be found out when she woke up.

Soon waking up from her deep slumber, Ichiru rubbed her eyes as she sat up. The questions 'Where am I?' popped into her head. Her gray orbs scanned the room... She was back on the Archangel. Ichiru thought Nicol's death was only a bad dream. Ichiru saw a tray of food on a nightstand, and reached for it. She placed the tray of food on her lap, and began to eat slowly.

The food tasted like crap. Just like her ship's food tasted like. "Ships need better cooks," she murmured, chewing a piece of meat in her mouth. After eating the food she put the tray back on the nightstand and thought for a second. Jumping slightly to the sound of the door opening, Ichiru looked at the person who entered.

It was Kira. He looked at her kind of surprised that she was awake. She had been out for two days, straight. "I see your a little better now.." Kira said to her, the door closed behind him. He came over to a chair that was in the room and sat down on it. "What happened the other day?" asked the brown haired male.

Ichiru titled her head in slight confusion of what he was talking about. "I don't know what you mean," she replied to him. Kira shook his head slightly. "When the Blitz was destroy and your mobile suit fell to the ocean that's what I mean," Kira replied simply to her.

Now having woke up with an O.K mood went to a worried mood, Ichiru looked at him. "You must be pulling my leg Kira, the Blitz wasn't destroyed," she told him. Clenching a hidden fist, her mind raced. Maybe it wasn't just a dream, maybe.. maybe Nicol really did die? Ichiru looked at Kira with worried eyes.

Kira made one wild guess that the person piloting the Blitz was the person that Ichiru was engaged with. "I.. I didn't kill him..." Kira murmured, basically stating that Nicol was dead. Seeing tears already coming to her eyes, Kira placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. The water works already came. Kira made it so he was already sitting on the bed.

Ichiru cried. She couldn't speak, all those great times she had with Nicol... were taken away. Ichiru saw the ring on her finger, cried more. She soon embraced Kira. Kira looked shocked when she did this, but he guessed that she couldn't help it. She had just lost someone she loved. "Please don't do something stupid like that again... I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you," Kira whispered into her ear, before wrapping his arms around her.

Ichiru heard what he said and still cried. Was it fate that Nicol was to be killed? Maybe...

After an hour or two of hearing her cry, Ichiru had fallen asleep in Kira's arms. Course Kira was still awake, but he didn't mind at least she wasn't crying anymore. Waiting for a few more minutes, Kira gently picked her up and placed her down on the bed. Soon walking over to the door, Kira looked back at the sleeping Ichiru then continued on. The door opened and closed in a matter of ten seconds.

Kira walked down the hall sighing slightly. Wait why was he sighing? Ichiru wasn't engaged anymore, since Nicol was dead. Inside Kira felt it was kind of wrong... Kira was daydreaming again, well more like thinking. Funny how when someone needed to turn and he or she were daydreaming and he or she would turn? Well Kira did this. He was heading for the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Soon coming to the cafeteria, Kira saw a ton of people he knew. There was Mwu, Miriallia, Tolle, Sai, and Flay. Flay immediately got up when she saw Kira enter the cafeteria and went to Kira. "Ki-" "Not now Flay," Kira said, cutting her off. He didn't want to hear her now. Flay looked pissed when she sat back down with the others.

Kira walked over to the counter where a tray was waiting for him. He picked it up and went to go sit beside Mwu and not the others. Even though it was rude not to say 'Hi' Kira didn't have time for them right now. Setting his tray down Kira looked at Mwu. Mwu just had a confused look on his face. "Why you sitting with me kid?"

"You need to apologize to Ichiru," Kira said to him. Mwu now was even more confused. "Why? I didn't do anything to hurt her... Or did I... Wait don't tell me... I killed the person she was engaged with in the last battle didn't I?" Mwu said, sighing. This was going to be hard. He didn't know how to apologize to her.

Mwu ate his food, thinking what he was going to say to her. He didn't want make her cry. "I don't know what I should say to her that won't make her cry," Mwu said, sighing. Mwu rubbed his head, thinking of what he should. Either way she was going to cry. "Well can't you say it for me?" Mwu asked the brown haired male.

Kira shook his head to Mwu. "You have to do it. I'm not the one who killed the pilot," Kira stated to him. Mwu let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll do it.. on one condition you are right behind me to comfort her," Mwu growl to Kira. All Kira did was nod his head. Soon waiting till the kid was done Mwu stood up and took his tray to the counter and waited for Kira.

Kira did the same, and was being eyed by Flay till he left the cafeteria.

- - -

Ichiru had awakened when Kira had left her. She was facing the wall, as she lay curled up in a ball. "Nicol..." she murmured, "Why did you have to go..." And with this Ichiru took the ring off her finger and place it on the night stand, and went back to her original state. Curled up in a ball. The more your try to forget someone... the more you remember. Tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks, as she just lay there. Wiping away her tears, Ichiru heard footsteps of people coming toward the door.

The door went open, and stood there was Kira and behind was Mwu. Mwu didn't even look to the her, just to the side. Ichiru was sitting up, her back leaning against the back of the bed. "I've brought someone..." Kira told her, soon glancing over to Mwu.

Mwu stepped forward; he let out a sigh and looked at Ichiru... "I.. I'm sorry about killing him... I didn't know..." Mwu said sadly, looking quickly to the ground now. It was hard to say that. Mwu soon left the room not wanting to her the sobs.

Ichiru just gripped the blanket, and tried so much to hold in her tears. "Dammit... dammit it all to hell!" she screamed. Tears followed down the sides of cheeks. She need to get all her rage out, it was all her fault that Nicol was dead. If she had been so careless he would've still been alive. But no! She had to get herself capture. Ichiru looked at Kira. "Go away!" she yelled at him.

Kira took a step back. He had never seen this side of her before. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to get Mwu to apologize to her. "Ichiru calm down.." he told her, taking a step forward. It was worth a try, though he doubted it would work. "Please... don't cry.. Please don't cry Ichiru.." Kira told her over and over again.

"How can I not cry Kira? How can I not be so rash!" she yelled at him, tears still coming her cheeks. She wanted something to throw at him, but before she knew he had embraced her once again. Kira held her close to him, even though she was struggling; he just continued to hold her. Her struggles soon stopped, as she just cried, nothing was ever going to change her... Nothing...

- ZAFT Ship -

Yzak punched the wall multiples of times. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" he yelled. Well of course that's what you would expect something like that from good old Yzak. Why didn't the commander just send him out instead of Nicol? Then that silly little girl would've been saved, but no. The commander had to choose Nicol that coward to go and retrieve that girl.

"Yzak.. Clam down.." Dearka said, glancing to the side. Dearka on the other hand would just pay respect to the person not fight over it. He already missed teasing Nicol. The tanned male just looked to the Athrun who didn't speak.

"How can I clam down Dearka!" Yzak raged at him.

"Shut up Yzak..." Athrun said, looking into the locker, then closing it.

"What did you say Zala!"

"You heard me. I said shut up Yzak. Or do I need to speak up even louder!" Athrun retorted.

Athrun hated the thought that Nicol was dead and he was alive. It just didn't seem right to him. Here he had just lost a friend that meant so much to him. Well beside Kira. He wanted to do one last thing for Nicol and that's to get Ichiru back at all costs.

"Were going to get her back.. For Nicol our fallen comrade and friend," Athrun told the silver and blonde haired male, as he looked into there eyes. Then the two males looked at each and nodded their heads in agreement to Athrun's statement.

"Yes lets do this for Nicol!" The two males said together. It was the least they could do for him. After all, Ichiru was the one Nicol was going to get married to...

* * *

I don't know when I'm going to get the next chapter up. I'm doing this as a I go along, so ya. If you want to, submit ideas for what might happen in the next chapter. I hope to get the next chapter ASAP! So R&R!


	6. The Music

Chapter 6 is up! Took a while to write it, but I came through. Just to let everyone know... This story is going to come to an end soon. But I will have a sequel to it. I want to thank my One-san Tenshi. For editing my work.

* * *

A week passed since what happened. The Archangel was now in ORB, soldiers of the Archangel were allowed to disembark from the ship for a little while to shop and such. It was sunny out to those people who disembark, but to those who stayed on the ship missed the sun. Like Ichiru, she wasn't allowed to even leave her room let alone the ship. She longed to feel the warm sun against her skin, but right now it was impossible. She was a prisoner of the Archangel. 

Since a week before, Ichiru's arm and shoulder was hurting with a ton of pain, but now there was hardly anything pain at all. Ichiru and Kira had patched up things. It was amazing what a week could do to old friends, but in her heart Ichiru could get the though out that was Nicol was dead... But she had to move on. He would've wanted that right? Ichiru just let out a sigh as she shook her head.

She stood up from the bed that she had slept in for the week and a half, and looked out a window that was there. "Its so nice out.. And I'm cooped up in here... Its no fair.." she murmured, before sighing lightly. It was going to a long day. She could hear people outside her door laughing and talking; one guess was that they were disembarking to spend the day in the sun. Sitting back down on her bed, Ichiru focus at something for a while.

A door sliding open interrupted her focus and the sliding closed. A brown haired male came in the room with two trays one for himself and for Ichiru. It was Kira. Kira smiled at Ichiru, he was a little late with the food today, because Flay was talking to him and everybody knows girl's, they like to talk. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized, "I was held back." Kira placed the two trays on the table and sat down.

Kira rather eat his food with Ichiru, it would've made him feel bad if he just dropped off her food and left her there to eat alone. So he ate with her. Ichiru looked at the food, it was the horrid cafeteria food!... Again... Ichiru mentally let out a deep sigh. "Thank-you Kira," she said, nodding her head before picking up the fork and stabbing the fork into the piece of meat she had.

Kira let out a small sight. "I'm not gonna be disembarking for a little while today. But not for long I just want to pick up some stuff and just look around.. That's all," he said to her, hoping she would understand.

Nodding her head happily, Ichiru smiled. "That's fine. I can't expect you to spend every minute with me. I know you want to do stuff," Ichiru said kindly. And of course she understood perfectly. She stuffed a piece of meat in her mouth, and chewed it before swallowing it.

After minutes of talking and eating, Kira stood up taking both trays with him. "I'll see you later," he said, smiling down at Ichiru.

"Bye Kira," she said softly, as she smiled back at him, before he walked out of the room, leaving Ichiru alone.

- - - -

Kira left the room, heading back to the cafeteria with two empty food trays in his hands. He let out a slight sigh. The brown haired male passed by may of the people of the ship, most of them were dressed in street clothes. Some of the were dressed in there soldier uniforms. Kira was wearing his blue male uniform.

After dropping the trays off, Kira went off to his room to change. He was going to change into the clothes he had from Heliopolis. Changing quickly, and darting out of his room excited to feel the warm sun once again on his skin. Kira ran past Miriallia, Tolle, and Sai. "Sorry I'm going to go alone today," Kira told them, waving good-bye. Kira just thanked god that Flay wasn't there.

-

Finally the warm air hit Kira's face, it had been so long since Kira had stepped of that ship. He wonder what had to get first, he had forgotten make a list to what to buy, but one thing he knew he had to get was a violin. He knew Ichiru played the violin and was quite good at it, but he was one unsure of one thing... Would playing the violin bring back memories of Nicol? Probably.. But Kira wanted to hear her play like he heard her back in the past.

He walked down the streets of ORB deep in thought, still unsure if he should get the instrument or not. Kira didn't want to see Ichiru cry anymore. Then and there was when he was going to decide to buy her one. Even though he hated to see Ichiru cry, he wanted to hear how good she was.

Kira walked down the streets out of thought now and looking for a music store that should violins. He looked at signs, but none said that they were a music store. Then something caught Kira's eye, a store that had the sign, "A Dream's Music". Kira knew that was the music store he was looking for.

Crossing the street, the brown haired male, dodged traffic and people to get to the store, and made it without a scratch on him. But then again he was a Coordinator. The people in the cars yelled at him when he had ran in front of them. "Watch where you're going stupid kid!" one person yelled. "Your going to get hit!" another yelled.

"Sorry!" Kira yelled, sighing slightly. He was just to excited to wait for the traffic to stop so he just to the easy way. Entering the store, a bell rang telling there was a customer. Looking around with his purple orbs, Kira found a section of violins. He looked at them for a second deciding which one, before his eyes turned to a girl speaking to him.

"Would you like some help?" a girl asked him. She seemed in her mid twenties with long light brown hair. Her ruby orbs looked at him.

"Oh yes, I do. I'm looking for a violin for someone.." Kira replied to the girl that had just talked to him.

"Alright then. What's your budget? Because I can find a violin for anyone."

"Anything." Kira was willing to pay anything for Ichiru. "I want one that's shiny, nice, and new. One that wouldn't break for a long time."

The women smiled, laughing. "So basically you want top of the line?"

"Yes," Kira replied simply.

"Alright then." The women's voice trailed to behind the counter, as she bent down and picked a case up. Placing a case on the counter, she carefully opened it. This drew Kira's attention. He soon was over at the counter looking at what was in the case.

"It looks so nice.." Kira said softly, placing his hand over the violin that laid in the case.

"We just got it in. Its top of the line," the women smiled proudly.

Kira knew that it was it, he just knew it was the one. "I'll take it. I don't care of the price. I'll take it."

The women looked a little shocked. Yes, this was a very expensive violin, but when people want something they reach for it and get it. The women then nodded. "It comes with some strings, the case and something other necessary things, so you don't have to buy them. Their all here," the women said, noting the other items in the case and ringing up the item on the till.

Kira looked at the instrument. Ichiru would love it. After waiting a few minutes to sign a few papers of release, Kira paid for the violin, and was soon out of the door of the store, leaving behind the women standing behind the counter.

-

Kira held the violin case close to his side, not wanting to lose his gift to Ichiru. Kira now took the time to walk around and look around. Before he was just worried about getting to the store and find out that it was closed. But the store wasn't closed which was good for Kira.

Kira looked at the people around him it was so odd for him right now to see people walking about, not having a care in the world from in the outside. But in the inside, probably worrying like crazy. Kira didn't want to think about the war right now, it was sunny out and he was off that ship. The sun began to bake Kira's thoughts on the war, and he began to concentrate on other things, as he walked.

- ZAFT Ship -

Athrun, Yzak and Dearka sat discussing there ideas with the Captain. It was a sort of an crazy idea, but that was just the sort of man Rau was Rau and he thought it was a good idea to get that girl and be over with, but he had learnt that Nicol was engaged to this girl so he though same ideas as of the three younger males. So agreed to do it.

"You three will be doing a raid on the legged ship. Its currently docked in ORB. I'll have some people sneak you in there and sneak out with the girl," Rau said, taking full action of the operation to get Ichiru Fanel back.

They three males nodded there heads, as they continued to go through a the plan to get Ichiru back. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was for Nicol.

- Archangel -

Kira walked a board the Archangel. Within a few minutes a board, he was already stopped, by the man that makes the impossible possible. "So Kira.. What you go there?" he asked, kind of curious to what was in the case. In his mind he took wild guess to what was in the case, but he was probably wrong.

Kira looked to him like he didn't really want to tell him. "Its a violin.." he murmured softly.

"What was that?" Mwu said, joking around with Kira. He heard Kira the first time, but he just wanted to fool around.

"You heard me," he said, sending a small glare at Mwu.

Mwu just laughed slightly. "So you are taking up lessons or something? Or is for someone?" he questioned Kira.

"Uh... Its for someone.."

"Who?"

"How many questions do you ask? I want to go give this to the person," Kira whined. Mwu sure did ask a lot of question. Well he was just being nosey.

"Just answer the question kid."

"Fine... It's for Ichiru," he said, whispering the last part.

"Why are you getting her that?" Mwu questioned with a stupid look on his face.

Kira looked down to the ground. "Ichiru is violin player and so I decide to go get one for her..."

Mwu thought for a second, but they just shrugged. "Alright then.. See you kid." With that Mwu left Kira alone.

Kira let out a soft sigh, as he continued to walk after being stopped by Mwu. He wanted just to go see Ichiru now and no one else.. Especially Flay, not after what she did to Ichiru. Taking a gun and shooting her! Ichiru was already injured and Flay had to go and make it worse. But the thing was Ichiru was a Coordinator, so her wounds would heal over time.

Passing and few people in there street clothes, Kira waved a small hello to them, but didn't speak. Kira then passed the cafeteria. When he was passing it he checked the time on the wall. It was lunchtime. He backed up and went into the cafeteria to get lunch for himself and Ichiru. Kira then though.. How was he going to carry two trays of food.. This was the question he found himself asking. He soon figured out the answer to his question.

Walking down the corridor with a violin case in his one hand, one tray in his other hand, and one tray in his mouth. He knew he'd found the answer. About five minutes of walking he soon came to his destination. The door slid open and the slid closed as he walked in. What awaited him was Ichiru sleeping soundly on the bed.

Kira lay the violin case down, the put down the tray that was in his one hand. With his free hand he took the tray from his mouth and put in beside the tray that sat on the table. Kira then looked over back to Ichiru, he was glad he hadn't woken her, but he was going to have to. He walked over to the side of the bed and bent down. A hand brushed the side of her face. "Wake up Ichiru," Kira said, softly.

Eyes slowly opening from a slumber, Ichiru looked at him. "Kira? I thought you disembarked?" she asked, kind of confused why he was still here. She was also tired to.

"I did. I'm already back," he said, smiling at her. "I brought you back something." He moved toward the violin case, as he brought it over to them.

Ichiru sat up looking at the case, already knowing what it was. Tears became to come to her eyes as she looked at the case. She instantly thought of Nicol, at the times they played together. "Kira..." she said softly, holding back from breaking down.

Kira opened the case, and took out the violin carefully. "Will you play for me?" he asked gently. Handing off the violin Kira wiped the tears that already came down her cheeks.

"Yes," she said, smiling now at Kira. Ichiru sat up fully, her legs now hanging over the bed. And she then began to bring the bow up to the instrument and began to play. Even though Ichiru didn't have the music in front of her she remember how it sounded, how it made her feel. She knew her songs well, and how they made her feel.

The first song she began play was Namida no Nicol (Nicol's Tears). The beginning was continues melody that changed after three times to a lower part, which almost sounded the same to the continuous melody. Then after a high note, It changed. The song began to sound like someone was crying almost. It was most sad indeed.

The second song she played was Tears of the Deep Sea. This was a slow sad song, which Ichiru enjoyed to play. It always made her think that miracles will happen. But the story behind the song was different. The person who wrote it based it on a story. A boy had lost his girlfriend; he had placed her into the sea. That was it was called Tears of the Deep Sea.

The third song was a more happy. It was called Whisper of Life. The original song was a little girl singing, when the girl was singing the age sound in her voice also began to age. It was a very peaceful song. It was her favorite song, that and one her best friend came up with the song, Aylssa.

The sound of the violin being played echo through near by halls. Many people stopped what they were doing to listen to the music that was being finished off. A certain blonde haired male shook his head. "You really know what to get a girl Kid," said Mwu.

Kira applaud her when she was finished. Ichiru looked at the violin, she had never seen anything that worked so well. "Kira... Thank-you... Thank-you very much," she said him, smiling. It wasn't a fake smile, it was a real smile. Seconds after the music was over you could hear applauds throughout the hall, even they didn't know where the music came from, but it was just what they needed.

"No.. Thank-you.. Thank-you for the music... Ichiru..."

* * *

I'm unsure when I will have Chapter 7 up. Maybe by next week. I've been working really hard on this because I want to get to the sequel of this story. So expect another Chapter soon. Well R&R! 


	7. The Rescue

Thank-you for doing my editing One-san! I hope everyone enjoys this Chapter. R&R! Oh and I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny in anyway.

* * *

A night or two passed, as the Archangel lay dormant. Almost everyone aboard the ship was sleeping peaceful. It was a clear and beautiful night, as the stars shined brightly. Nobody seem that nothing would disturb this peaceful expect for a group of kids. All ranging a different age, but they weren't aboard the Archangel.. But yet another ship. 

This group of kids ran swiftly, like a bunch of Coordinators. There were three of them.. One had dark blue hair, another had silver hair, and the last one had blonde hair. Nobody saw these three, since it was in the middle of the night. The soon came to a stop, up against the Archangel so they wouldn't be seen. "For Nicol..." said one of them. There was a vent of some sort above them, before one of them took it off.

Climbing in, quickly and quietly they soon closed the vent and began crawling threw the vents... Clearly this was a raid. Athrun, Yzak and Dearka were going on raid. They were going to bring her back to safety. After crawling through cramped conditions they soon found a storage room. They were going in and out with a kill hopefully, which would prove to be difficult.

In the storage room there were uniforms. Quickly getting idea, Athrun began to put on over top of what he was wearing. The same process went with Yzak and Dearka. They were all dressed in ensign uniforms. They didn't like them, but it was a good cause. Walking through the hall with ease, Athrun began to worry. What if Kira was just around the corner? Or maybe ahead? Many things like these popped in his head. But if Kira was there.. He would have to prepare for the worst.

The two other males with Athrun scanned the area. "Athrun where could this girl be?" Yzak whined. He wasn't going to look through even damn dorm room in the ship.

Athrun looked to Yzak. "I don't know. But we'll find her for Nicol," he whispered to his two friends. Who were on the look out. Soon a problem arose. Kira.. Kira was a far distance from him, before he turned into a room. This was odd. What was he doing up at this hour? Like it was any of Athrun's business. This was going to be hard.

Then there was tap on Athrun's shoulder. It was Dearka. "There are some people coming, lets try to stay hidden," Dearka suggested. Even though they were wearing those, their faces wouldn't be recognized as officers on this ship.

Yzak and Athrun nodded their heads, as they soon found a quick hiding spot in a closet. It was cramped. "Yzak's elbow is in my stomach!" Dearka complained.

Two people walked by a boy and a girl. Tolle and Miriallia. They were talking about something. "I heard they were talking about allowing that girl Ichiru to go with Kira tomorrow around ORB... I don't think she would try anything more. And I doubt she'd go back to ZAFT, well after what happened," said Miriallia.

Tolle shrugged his shoulder slightly. "I agree. I guess it would hard.. I heard the Lt. La Flaga had to go to her room to apologized to her... I can't really blame her for trying to get off this ship..." he replied, back to Miriallia, before their voices trailed off and Yzak, Athrun and Dearka could no longer hear them.

Dearka then burst out of the closet, followed by Yzak and Athrun. "Lets get going," said Athrun with this serious look on his face. The three of them ran down the halls, looking for the room Ichiru was kept in.

about an hour later no luck. It was about 1 am in the morning. "Come-on lets just get to a computer and take a look at the floor plan?" Yzak suggested. Yes it was fast, but there could be the risk of getting caught, but it didn't matter now. Yzak wanted off of this ship.

"Fine.." Athrun said, giving, before a finding a computer seconds later. "You make sure that nobody is around," he said, before going into the computer and looking for the floor plans for the Archangel. Athrun looked at data that had appeared on the screen. He muttered to himself here and there till he found what he was looking for... The Floor Plans to the Archangel.

Soon looking at the floor plans with a quick scan of his eye. His attention was caught to one certain door. It had the word locked at the doorframe. Athrun soon had a hunch that was it. Logging off of the computer Athrun gave the single to the two males.

"You find it?" asked Yzak.

Athrun nodded. "Yup. It just a few turns and such away from here. There is a lock on her door so someone needs to unlock it. Any volunteers?" said Athrun, smirking.

Right away Dearka raised his hand. It was his turn to get some of the action. Other than an elbow shoved in the side of his stomach. "I'd be glad to," said Dearka, smiling.

Once all nodding at their jobs they took off down the halls like their true selves.. A Coordinator. They could care less who saw them now, but there weren't to many people up at 1 in the morning anyway. They moved swiftly, still not trying to make a noise, in which they didn't. Soon coming to a complete stop they three of them crowed around the door.

"This is it.." Athrun whispered to them, not wanting to disturb the person inside which Athrun knew was Ichiru.

Nodding slightly, Dearka moved over to a small pad and looked at it, then hooked something up to it. In seconds a small click sound could be heard. Dearka looked back to the two friends that were standing guard.. And they looked back to him.

Athrun walked ahead into the room along with Yzak as Dearka stood guard of the room. Inside the room was some stuff a violin case and a tray with some food in it. Which was Ichiru's snack. Athrun then soon heard the soft breathing of someone. Turning slowly he saw it was her. He remembered her face from so long ago.

Yzak walked in and looked around and then worst could happen he banged his toe on something. "SH-" he said, holding in his cursing.

Eyes opened slowly as they looked at the two people that were there. "Kira... Is that you?" she asked, before rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Once her eyes were focused she knew who they were.. "Your with ZAFT... But.. Wait your Nicol's friends aren't you?" she asked them. Ichiru had seen them in a picture that Nicol had.

"Yes.." Athrun said, remembering her instantly. "Please come with us. We'll take you off this sh-" Athrun was interrupted.

"Someone is coming!" hissed Dearka, as he looked back to the girl. In his terms she was pretty cute.

Ichiru looked at the man before in with blue hair. "Athrun.. Athrun Zala?" she asked him. She remembered them, from that day so long ago. The day where Aylssa had left her, and Kira and Athrun had invited her for Christmas with them. She remembered the rabbit.

"Yes that's my name, now lets go," he said impatiently. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her off the bed. Soon she was standing up. Athrun could tell she had some resistance against him, because she had pulled her wrist away.

"But I don't want to go..."

"Just hurry it up already," Yzak said, going to Ichiru and grabbing her wrist from Athrun's grip. He began to pull her out of the room. They were making her go. Ichiru was tired, which caused her to be weak.

"I said I don't want to go."

"Well your coming. We came all the way to get you. So now your coming," he said, still pulling her by the wrist.

"Yzak take it easy on her," Dearka said, once Yzak and Ichiru had come out of the room. Dearka was definitely cutting her some slack. But he did have a question what made her want to stay? This was the question now.

Athrun stepped out from behind Yzak. "Lets get going," he said, before his gaze was caught to someone walking down the hall. He had brown hair and purple eyes... It was Kira.

"Kira..!" Ichiru yelled out before Yzak tighten his grip on her wrist, which caused her to stop talking. Once Kira heard his name being called he looked at the sight. He saw Athrun among them, but ignored it for the time being. Soon beginning to run toward them, Kira knew he was going to them take her back.

Pulling wrist and beginning to run Yzak just growled lightly. "Just keep quiet and I won't hurt you," Yzak growled at her as he made her run.

"Damn what is Athrun doing here? And why he is taking Ichiru?" he questioned himself as he continue to run after them. An idea came to his mind that maybe they were bringing her back to ZAFT. No. He wasn't going to let that happen. No he was going to protect her now.

Dearka looked back at the brown haired male as he continued to run behind Yzak and Athrun. He was scanned how fast he was. Was it possible that he was a Coordinator also? He probably was, but why was he fighting for the Naturals? Dearka then just shook his head as he continued to run along with the others.

Ichiru didn't resist as she looked back at Kira. Her eyes were saying to help her and not to let them take her. But she had to co-operate with them. Well with Yzak anyway. Maybe she was able to get away from him, but she doubted that it was possible.

Athrun just looked to Yzak with a small glare, and Yzak returned it. Yzak continued to hold Ichiru's wrist, till he saw a door up ahead saying outside. It was a fair distance to see that, but since he was a Coordinator he was able to see it. "Dearka go run up ahead and unlock the door." Yzak was now in control of this operation.

"You got it," he said brightly. He began to run faster than the rest of the group, before you knew it he was well ahead of them. Soon stopping at the door ahead of them, he began to work to unlock it, since they came in a different way. A minute later it was unlocked.

"I won't get to her in time.. I need her to stall so can catch up with them," Kira said, continuing to run after them. His speed increase. He was going to protect her with everything he had got.

The three males and one female had made it outside. Ichiru's mind raced. Why were they doing this? She wasn't going back. Now it was time for her move to be made. The next few seconds went by so fast. Ichiru was on the ground. She told them she must've twisted her ankle. "Don't touch it! It hurts!" she yelled at Yzak, who was trying to look at it.

"Come-on you can handle the pain," Yzak who looked at her ankle. There was nothing there right now, but later there might be a bit of swelling.

Soon Athrun came over to them. "Hear put her on my back," Athrun said to Yzak. Athrun was unsure if she was just pretending it or really hurt. Now there was a sound of resistance or maybe stalling.

"Why are you guys doing this? I don't want to go back to ZAFT. I don't even want to be in this war anymore. I can't stand to see people die. Even though I was doing the killing sometimes," Ichiru said to the three of them.

"You wanna know why were doing this! Because for Nicol! He went to go get out of that mess you were in back there. And look what happened he died! He would've wanted you safe so were going to get you to somewhere safe," Yzak shouted at her.

"But would Nicol want me unhappy? Tell me that? Would he want me to live my life filled with sadness?" Ichiru said, ever so calmly.

Yzak clenched his teeth he knew she was right. "But Nicol wanted you to be sa-" he was cut off as he dodge a rock being kicked at him. He looked to the person who kicked it. It was a brown haired male. Is name was Kira. He had heard Ichiru mention his name while back on the ship. "You little..." Just then Yzak noticed something. No Natural was able to make a rock go that fast and with such aim. This guy had to be a Coordinator..

Just then Athrun was given the signal to retreat with or without Ichiru. Dearka looked to Athrun as he went to go put Ichiru on his back. "Don't touch her," Kira said, coldly. Kira's eyes were a different... He was in SEED Mode. Kira then began to run at them.

Athrun, Dearka and Yzak heard the sound whistle that the boat that was going to take them back to the ship sounded off. They were going to have leave Ichiru. Athrun stood up and yelled at Yzak. "Yzak there is no time to be fighting with him. We're being called back, so lets go," Athrun said, looking at Kira then to Ichiru.

The three ZAFT soldiers soon disappeared into the mist that was rolling in. It was the end.

Kira walked up to Ichiru who just looked at the ground. "Are you alright?" he looked at her with normal eyes. He helped her up and began to lead her back inside the Archangel. "I'll be there to protect you.."

"I'm fine... Just tired.. That's all..." she said, looking up at the ever so visible moon that was above head. "Its finally good to breath the outside air." Kira stopped walking, he turned her so she was looking at him.

"I'll always protect you from now on..." Kira said, embracing her into a hug. Ichiru melted into the hug, tears flowed down the sides of her cheeks. Kira saw she was crying, but didn't do anything. He rubbed the back of her head as the two of them just stood there. Its seem like minutes went by, and now Ichiru he wonder if she was even awake any more. When Kira went to check, her eyes were closed. She was most definitely asleep.

Kira smiled slightly, as he picked her up bridal style ever so gently. He began to walk with her in his arms toward the ship. So he could lay to rest. It must've been along night for her. To think three people coming into your room and demanding that you come with them. And one of them.. was a friend.. to the both of them..

It was now 2 am in the morning; Kira was exhausted from this night. He soon came to Ichiru's room and smiled. He the door in front of him opened then closed behind him when he walked it. Kira walked back to the bed with the pulled back covers and laid Ichiru on the bed. Pulling the covers that were pulled back over top of her, Kira kissed her lightly on the forehead, before walking toward the door. "Good night Ichiru.." he said softly, before leaving the room.

- On the way back to the ZAFT Ship -

"Damn," Yzak said, banging his fist on the boat that was going away from ORB. "We failed in our mission to get that girl, but I did get a good feeling. I saw the face of the pilot of the STRIKE Pilot," Yzak said, smirking slightly. He had finally seen the face of the pilot and he knew what his weakness was... It was that girl.

Athrun just looked at to the water. He was thinking at what Ichiru had said.

- Flashback -

"But would Nicol want me unhappy? Tell me that? Would he want me to live my life filled with sadness?"

- End Flashback

It was true what she had sad. Knowing Nicol he wouldn't want her to live in sadness. He was just going to let Ichiru be with Kira. If it was what made her happy then it was all right. He then looked over to Yzak who had an evil look in his eyes, but he ignored it.

Dearka was slacking back doing nothing. He was bushed; well of course it was 2 am in the morning. Plus all that running. The three males were all tired and were ready for a good nights sleep.

- Far away from ORB -

"Where is she? What happened to her? Is she alright?"

* * *

Who is this person? Well I only know and my friend so ya. I hope to get the next Chapter as soon as possible! R&R! 


	8. A New Day is Dawning

Chapter 8  
The Dawn of a New Day, and the End of a Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

Sorry everyone for the late update and short not to add. I couldn't really think up anything for this one. I was going to end the story here, but it depends. I've been told to continue it, but I don't get many reviews. So I'm unsure at this moment of time.

* * *

Days passed, soon months passed. Ichiru was now apart of the Archangel; she just wasn't a pilot, but a mechanic. She liked machines. Well not as much as she liked playing the violin. Within those months Kira and she had grown closer. Ichiru had almost forgotten about Nicol's death, but whenever she played the violin those sweet memories came back to her... She didn't cry, nor feel sad. She was happy... Happy that Nicol was able to go to a place where there was no fighting. No more crying.. Just a peaceful place.

Also during these past few months Tolle had been killed, Dearka; pilot of the Buster was taken captive and he fought for the Archangel, and the Archangel was back up in space. They weren't part of the EAF anymore, since the incident with the EAF at ORB. Everything was hard at this point of time. One thing that made Ichiru was happy was that she could be with her friends... Kira and Athrun. Yes Athrun had joined the Triple Ship Alliance. So the only that remained from the Raww team was Yzak.

Things were harder then. Kira was still a little emotional here and there, but Ichiru was there to comfort him. Miriallia would get depressed, because Tolle wasn't there anymore, but there was Dearka. She had given his meals during his stay as a prisoner, so they got closer. Then there was Athrun. He wasn't to sure who he liked yet... There was Lacus.. Then there was Cagalli. It just such a hard choice for, but in the end he had chosen Cagalli. Yes.. These were tough times and the war was going around them.

But now these hardships were over. The war was now over.. For now anyways. Kira and Ichiru had a home of there own. They really loved each other. They were living in ORB; their old friends often visited them. Miriallia, Dearka, Athrun, Murrue, Cagalli, and many other people that they knew. After a few months. Kira asked her. The fours words. The question. Ichiru was over joyed and accept, but it also pained her greatly inside. It brought back many other memories when Nicol had asked her, but she had to move. He was dead now.

"Kira!" Ichiru yelled as she ran up to him. "You walk to fast for me to keep up. Can't you slow down?" she whined. Ichiru's personality had definitely changed from when he had meet her back then. It was like she was scared to show that she was afraid. Now if she were afraid she would say it. She was much more open.

- Flashback -

She soon quickly turned around and pointed her gun at Kira. Stopping in his tracks Kira looked at her, seeing the girls face. It was hard to make out her face because she had her helmet. Ichiru looked at him recognizing his face. "Ki..Kir.. Kira... Kira Yamato?" she said, stuttering on his name.

"Ichiru Fanel?" he said, looking at her still trying to get a good look at her face. "Yes that's my name.." she told him. Kira stepped forward, and Ichiru fired a warning shot. "Ichiru! Come-on we got orders to return to the ship," one of her comrades told her in the earpiece. "Alright," she replied.

Kira had no firearms or anything by the looks of it on him, so she took off down the hall to a door that said 'exit'. "Get my mobile suit ready for launch and set it on auto pilot for my location!" she told her comrade.

The door opened as Ichiru came to the deck, seeing the rail she quickly got on it and stood freely. If a big gust of wind were to come she would fall. Kira watched her, and she watched him. "3... 2... 1... Now!" her earpiece rang. Ichiru let herself fall backwards, falling towards the ocean. Kira quickly ran to the rail to see if she was going to be okay.

Mwu saw all this from the Strike. "What the hell does that kid think he is doing!" he said, assuming that it was a guy doing the free fall.

Ichiru heard noises of a machine. "It's coming," she said, as she saw her mobile suit coming toward her. Timing here had to be exact, her mobile suit passed her not at a fair speed, she grabbed on to the handle on the back left shoulder. Her body slammed into the mobile suit breaking her one arm that was in the way. She let out a small scream.

Kira watched for a second then took off from the deck to the hanger. "She isn't the girl I knew before..." Kira murmured, running as hard as he could to get to the hanger to the Freedom.

- End of Flashback -

"I'm not to fast, you're just to slow," he commented. The one thing in the world he hated to do was shop. Ichiru had taken Kira with her today. He'd rather read a book than carry all the bags she was going to bring, after all Ichiru was a girl. But Kira was just going to be a man and go with it.

Ichiru just looked at him. "I'm not to fast, your just to slow," she muttered, as she rolled her eyes.

"I heard that," he said, smiling down at her, taking her hand.

A pair of eyes watched the couple as they held hands. Red orbs watched them from a building. Who was this person? What was he doing watching these two? His green hair was just the same as the day that he was 'supposedly' dead. He was back. Nicol was back. And he wanted one thing back. That was Ichiru Fanel.

* * *

This chapter was hard to write. I'm unsure if I should make it go on or not. Depends. But if I do it will be very good. I got a couple of ideas in mind so don't worry. Well R&R! Please Review! I like them, but no flamming. Arigato! 


	9. Quiet before the Storm

Chapter 9  
Quiet before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

Sorry haven't update in such a long time! Exams and such got the best of me. I hate them now, even though I had just one this time! Oh yea! I plan to continue this fanfic, I was planning to have 8 chapters, but I wanted to see what was gonna happen... Even though I am the one writing it. Also, I'm sorry if Nicol seems out of character, but people don't know what Nicol would be like if that happened! So ya! Well let the Chapter begin!

The song(s) that really gave me inspiration to write this chapter was 'Shell' and the Instrumental Version of 'Anna ni issho datta no ni'.

* * *

Sitting a upon a porch, Ichiru sighed deeply. A blank screen was what all she saw. Her mind was the same, it was blank. All that the screen said was 'Chapter 3'. Frustration began to take over. She had no ideas! The two words 'writers block' came to her mind and she just started to curse under her breath. Ichiru was trying to write a book she had started a while ago, but suddenly the ideas she had for this new chapter had just disappeared. Standing up and walking into the Japanese style house, Ichiru went to go pour herself some tea. Maybe a nice hot cup of tea would do the job. 

Ichiru wasn't to big on coffee. She was more a tea person, thought she still used a coffee maker. Her way of making tea was much different than boiling water in a kettle and such. She just used the coffee maker for tea. Weird huh? Kira thought it was weird, but he just let her be.

Pouring the coffee pot filled with tea into a cup, Ichiru took in the nice smell of tea. What was she going to do today? Kira was going to be helping Murrue-san today, and she was going to be all alone, but she did have her book to. Letting out a sigh, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"What are you doing up so early?" a voice whispered into her ear.

"I was working on the porch, but a major case of writers block came and filled my head, Kira," Ichiru said, putting down the cup of tea on the counter and unfolding Kira's arms around her waist. "You better hurry up. Waltfeld-san is going to pick you, they want you to help them with something today."

Kira gave a strange look. "When was this?" he asked.

"Last night, after you fell asleep, Waltfeld-san asked me if could help him with something. I didn't want to disappoint him or anything so I said sure."

"Why didn't he ask you?" Kira whined, he wanted to spend the day with Ichiru now that was ruined.

"Because Waltfeld-san knows I'm writing a book," said Ichiru who was poking at Kira's chest with her index finger. "Hurry up now you don't want to be late, Kira-kun. He should be here in 20 minutes."

Kira groaned as he made his way to the bathroom to get showered. The wooden door was opened the was closed. Soon Kira stripped of his night wear and stepped into the shower. Turning the metal tap to hot water, Kira let out a sigh as the hot water hit is body. The water soon stopped, as Kira reached for a towel to dry himself off. A knock at the door could be heard.

"Kira-kun, Waltfeld-san just called and he is almost here. So you better get go-" Ichiru was cut off to a Kira who was bare chest and only had a towel wrapped around his waist. A deep shade of pink was spread across Ichiru's face. Kira just laughed slightly as he saw the deep shade of pink spread across Ichiru's face.

"I'm hurrying," he said, soon walking to the room to change into some clothes.

Ichiru just mimicked him as she went back to the kitchen to finish packing him a lunch. "Only one month left.." she murmured, cutting a sandwich in half. Only one month was left before Kira and herself were going to get married. Now sad yet happy memories were coming back to her.. Nicol... How she missed him.. All those times... Should've just stayed on the Archangel! Maybe he wouldn't have been killed by her actions... "Nicol..." she murmured. Strands off hair fell in her eyes as a tear rolled down her face.

Standing behind her in white pants in a black cut off sleeve shirt, Kira just watched her. He didn't think she was aware that he was behind her. He had her heard her say Nicol's name. Knowing that, she probably had still had feelings for him, but there was nothing Kira could do. "Ichiru your crying..." he told her coming to her side to help her.

"I'm not crying.. There must be a leak in the roof.." she said softly.

Kira just shook his head lightly, he just hated to see her cry. "Ichi-" A honk was heard. It must have been Waltfeld-san. Sighing slightly Kira began to walk to the door to get his shoes on. Realizing that his lunch was still on the counter he began to take off his shoe before Ichiru brought it to him. Now she was laughing slightly at this act. Kira couldn't see any sign of tears, but he knew inside she just wanted to cry.

"Kira-kun you would be starving if I didn't give you your lunch, seeing that is if whenever you leave to help out you forget your lunch," she said, laughing before another honk was heard. "You better get going Waltfeld-san is waiting for you."

"Oh yes!" Kira hurried out the door to meet Andrew with his lunch in his hands.

Ichiru stood at the door and watched Kira run to the car and get in. "Take care now Kira!" she called out, now waving good-bye to the both of them. The car soon pulled out of the drive way leaving a Ichiru just standing at the door. After about a minute of soaking in the warmth of the sun, she soon head back inside. What was she going to do all day, probably if she couldn't think of anything to write for her book she would go out shopping or something.

Returning to her laptop on the back porch she looked at it. Nothing was written on, but Chapter 3. What to write what to write. Now laying down on the porch she looked around at her surrounds trying to grasp an idea. Nothing, maybe if she listened to what was around her. Closing her eyes she now listened to what was around her. Nothing! Ichiru let out a deep sigh as she looked at her laptop screen. "I'm never going to get this done..." she whined.

Two hours past and she still had nothing. "I can't think of anything! This is so unfair.." she said, sighing. Closing her laptop and picking it up, Ichiru walked inside. Ichiru might as well just go out shopping or something. Since she couldn't think of anything for her book, she might as well take her mind off of it. The tea that she had poured for herself was now cold, what a waste. Ichiru poured it down the sink and placed the cup into the sink. Looking around for the house keys, Ichiru found them and stuff them into her pocket. She had taken a shower and such when she had woken up like she usually did.

Stone steps lead down from Kira and Ichiru's house. Trees were all around the this path it was quite soothing. A gentle breeze came through the area. Branches slightly moved of the occurrence. The sun was out, and there was no sign of clouds! Today would've been the perfect day to go have a picnic with Kira somewhere, but he had to work.. There was also a road right beside the stone steps that led up to Kira and Ichiru's house. It was the perfect spot to have a house.

Now coming down the last few steps of the stone stairs, Ichiru squinted her eyes because of the sun's rays. When you were in the so-called woods back there, you were shaded from the sun, thus causing the squinting of the eyes on sunny days.

"Ichiru!" called out a voice of someone, as a child ran up to her.

"Hello Nami-chan! How are you today?"

Nami was only a little girl, about the age of 7. Her parents were killed when she just a baby, so she lived with her grandfather. She liked to visit Kira and Ichiru's house a lot. Nami always thought them as an older brother and sister.

"I'm doing fine today!" Nami replied cheerfully. Now tilting her head to the side she asked Ichiru a question. "Where are you going Ichiru?"

"I'm going shopping since I can't think of anything to write for my book."

"You aren't going with Kira-san?"

"Kira is working today, so I'm going alone. Plus Kira hates shopping," Ichiru said, laughing slightly.

The little girl also laughed. "Well I gotta go help Grandpa out with the garden. Take care Ichiru-san!"

"Bye," Ichiru said, watching the little girl run off to help her grandfather.

Ichiru had based her book partly on Nami. The reason why is because she lost her parents. And the other part she based it on was herself and the reason why was because she had thought she would never see the one she loved ever again. For her it wouldn't come true. Nicol was gone. He was dead.. She wasn't ever going to see him again. In her book she was going to have the main character take care of the little girl, and she the one she loved once again.

Now thinking about her book, Ichiru got a good idea for the next chapter. Yes it was going to be a good one. Her writer's block had lifted now. Now running back up the stone stairs back to the house, Ichiru was happy that she wasn't going to have writers block all day! Though.. Whenever she saw Nami.. Ideas would rush to her mind. So now was the right time to get them down.

- In the trees -

Red orbs watched Ichiru, almost as making sure she was safe. A soft sigh was let out. When was he going to let her know he was alive, but she was going to get married... Maybe he could reason with her to come back to him... He loved her very much... And now some guy goes and sweeps her off her feet. The feeling for revenge was coming to him, but what would he do? He wanted one thing right now. And it was Ichiru.

He was going to do something and he was going to get her back. And with seconds of scheming Nicol thought of an idea, which had to work. Now going further into the trees, Nicol reached a black duffle bag beside a tree. Rummaging through the black bag, a dark blue pilot suit was pulled out. It almost looked like a ZAFT one, but he wasn't with ZAFT anymore. Nicol had joined up with a resistance team, and he was the best on it.

Slipping on the pilot suit over his clothes, Nicol began think was he doing the right thing? Did he really want to go through this... He did want Ichiru back, so he was going to have to go threw this. Now leaving the empty duffle bag, Nicol began to head through the trees to Kira and Ichiru's house.

- On the porch of Ichiru's house -

Ichiru typed away, at her laptop. It seemed thinking about the past helped her write, even though it brought up some sad memories. She lay on her stomach as she typed, every so often she would stop to check if she what she was typing made senesce. Over half the time it did. Looking at the clock at the bottom at the right hand corner of the screen said the time. A slight sigh came Ichiru. Kira wasn't going to be back for another few hours. At the rate she was going she would be able to finish the chapter that night.

Taking a five-minute break from her writing, Ichiru stepped off the porch and in the yard. The sun was still shining brightly. Birds chirped in a nearby tree. What could possible go wrong today? To Ichiru today was like the perfect day! Nothing could go wrong! But to Ichiru there was no such thing has perfect. She actually got mad when someone said the word perfect. The reason why she hated the word was because almost all Coordinators thought as themselves as perfect humans. And with Naturals they thought Coordinators were the perfect human beings. Nothing is perfect. Neither in this world nor any other world.

Ichiru stray from her house as she looked and saw the small pond she liked to sit beside and look into. Taking in a deep breath, she looked out to the sky now. Then in a matter of 30 seconds a cold chill went down Ichiru's back. Something wasn't right now. Turning back to her house, Ichiru walked quickly. What was happening, she looked around in the sky and saw some clouds rolling in. Maybe it was just a storm coming... Probably. Now letting out a sigh of relief just thinking it was a storm, Ichiru sat down on the wooden porch.

Here Ichiru thought today was going to be a nice day... Then again she wasn't the weather man.. Or woman. She should've checked the weather for today. Ichiru let out a soft sigh before she heard something from inside her house. She slightly jumped from the noise inside the house. Maybe something fell.. or Kira was home. Whatever it was Ichiru was going to find out soon enough.

Entering her home, Ichiru looked around. "Kira-kun, is that you?" she called out. Waiting for a minute now Ichiru heard now replied. Now she just assumed that something fell over. Another chill went down her back. Something told her that it didn't just fall by accident; someone must have been in here. Now Ichiru slowly went to her office get to get her gun. Kira didn't really like her having one around, but he thought it maybe it was for the best.

Once getting the gun, Ichiru moved back to the main room looking around. Her eyes widened at the sight of her violin case on the ground. "Oh no! I hope it didn't get damaged!" she said worryingly. That was the violin Kira had gotten her. Ichiru looked inside the case of the violin making sure that it wasn't damage and to her surprise it wasn't. "Good.." she murmured, before remembering someone was still in the house.

It had been a very long time since she used a gun. Of course her aim was going to be off, but it didn't mean she couldn't still shoot with one. Who ever were in her house, they were teasing her. Ichiru was frightened. Was it a Coordinator or a Natural?

_"It has to be a Coordinator. A Natural would make a lot more noise..." _her mind told her.

Within a blink of an eye, the person came out of their hiding spot. Well it wasn't just a person it was Nicol, but Ichiru didn't know that. She instinctively shot at the person, missing. Her aim was crappier than before. This was sad, but whoever this was they made there way outside.

Nicol watched from the bushes as Ichiru came outside with the gun. He had to get it away from her, before she actually shot someone. There was not much to work with. A twig, the ground below him, ... and a rock. That would do well. Now waiting till she came closer, Nicol waited to throw the rock at the gun.

In seconds the gun was out of Ichiru's hands and on to the hard ground. "What the-" she said, looking at the gun that lay on the ground. What was going to happen now, she was in a bad situation. She slowly made for the gun. Her gray orbs were looking around for the slightest movement made by this person. There were only a few more feet to the gun.

Nicol burst out of the bush and made a dash toward her, as Ichiru ran to get the gun. He stopped her when had grabbed her wrist. Now Nicol had Ichiru pinned on the ground. Her legs were between his. Nicol looked through his helmet a the scared Ichiru, who had her eyes screwed shut.

Ichiru's heart beat wildly skipping a beat on thinking what was going to happen next. She opened her eyes, as she then peered into the helmet. Her heart skipped a beat or two, when she saw those red orbs. "_Nicol? But isn't he dead! What's going on!"_ her mind yelled. Tears now forming at the brim of her eyes, Ichiru looked at him. "Ni..Ni.. Nicol?" she asked.

Before he could answer, he heard a male calling Ichiru's name. He had to go now, leaving her behind. He now got off Ichiru and jumped back. He looked at her one more time, before disappearing into the woods. _"We'll meet again Ichiru..." _

"Ichiru! Where are yo-" Kira yelled, as he soon found her laying on the ground almost in tears. He began to worry. "Ichiru!" he said, running over to her side and kneeling down beside her.

"Kira-kun," she said, now sitting up as tears came down her face.

"I'm here now..." the brown haired male told her, unaware what had happened.

Ichiru just went into his arms, as she just cried. "Kira! I was so scared!" she said, in between sobs. Ichiru didn't tell who she saw in the pilot suit, but she was scared and confused. How could Nicol survive the attack? Memories just flooded back from when he was killed.

- Flashback -

Mwu used the long-ranged weapon the beam rifle and fired at the Owari. Unable to do anything, Ichiru watched as it came closer and closer, till it hit.

It didn't hit the Owari... Instead the Blitz... Right in the cockpit... "Run... Ichiru..." Nicol said. Ichiru watched in horror, as the final attack of the battle had taken a life... The Blitz exploded...

"Nicol... Nicol! NICOL!"

- End of Flashback -

Kira just wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. He didn't know that someone that she knew had paid her a visit, but she continued to cry. Rain soon came down as Kira just still held her close to him, he was slightly confused at what happened, but he was going to ask later.

Lightning soon flashed, followed by the roaring of thunder. Picking Ichiru up bridal style, Kira moved from outside to the inside of the house. Some of the stuff in their house was knocked over, but Kira did not care right now. He was caring for the frightened Ichiru. Now entering their room, Kira sat back against the back board of the wooden bed. He cradled Ichiru, as she still cry... waiting till she feel asleep. They both fell asleep soon. The lightning flashed and the thunder roared. It was quiet before the storm.

Later on in the middle of the night Ichiru had awoken up from the thunder. Rubbing her eyes slightly, she looked around. She was in their room. Reaching for the phone that was on the charger on the nightstand, Ichiru took a hold of it. Ichiru dial a number and waited for either the answering machine or the person. She doubted the person she wanted to talk to was going to answer since it was 2 am. Nobody answered so the answering machine kicked in.

"Hello you have reach Asuran Zala. I'm either away or busy at the moment please leave a message or call later," said the answering machine.

"Asuran... Nicol... he isn't dead.."

* * *

All right I'm done! Took meh a while to write this one. I didn't want to have Kira out of character and have him acting like Kakashi from Naruto. Nicol's part was really hard! Like you don't see Nicol breaking and entering! Oh yea! If you want a chapter from Ichiru's story, I'll need some requests for it. Also I got a big surprise for everyone who likes my fan fiction, but I cannot tell you. Well see ya! R&R! 


	10. What am I going to do

Chapter 10  
What am I going to do...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny in anyway!

I'm really sorry for the late update. Lately I haven't been able to get a grasp on a idea, but when your staying up 3:30 am on Friday night, you get bored. But I should have no excuses. I'd be no better than the people in my class. I also switched from using Athrun to Asuran. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The song that gave me inspiration for this chapter was 'Shoot'.

* * *

Emerald eyes scanned the Japanese styled house, as the person who had the those emerald eyes was sitting down. Waiting for his friend, Kira, Asuran continued to look at the room that he waited in. By the looks of it, the room hadn't been cleaned in days. Since men lacked the ability to clean, girls had to do it for them. He began to wonder why this room hadn't been cleaned. Asuran knew Ichiru... she liked things clean. Ichiru even said it herself that she liked to clean. Asuran began to think that 'incident' when she said she had saw Nicol had an affect on her. He began to wonder in his thoughts. 

A male entered the room to see what looked to be Asuran swarmed in thoughts. "Hey Asuran," Kira spoke up to get Asuran out of his thoughts. "Thanks for coming," he told him, seating himself down across from Asuran.

"This room hasn't been cleaned in a while has it?" questioned Asuran.

"No.. it hasn't. That is why I have asked you to come here... Ichiru isn't herself lately. Since that day that someone broke into our house, she has barely talked to me or anyone. She never cleans, never crys it is like she is a doll. Ever since two days ago she has been acting like this. Like a doll almost..." Kira said, looking to wooden floor.

Asuran wasn't to sure of what to say. _Ichiru probably hasn't told Kira about Nicol. He was the one that probably broke into their house... He causing Ichiru to become like this. Like a doll._

"Asuran, I have been having this feeling that you know what is wrong with Ichiru... Please.. I really wanna know what's wrong with her..." Kira asked, looking out of a window of the room. He saw Ichiru and Cagalli outside sitting on the porch. It looked quite funny because Cagalli was trying to get Ichiru to say what was wrong, but it wasn't working. All it was doing was Cagalli mad. He looked back to his friend.

"I may know what is wrong with her... You remember her old boyfriend Nicol right?"

"Yea I do.. He was killed in that battle when Ichiru tried to escape.."

Asuran looked away not wanting to really say what he had to say. "Well.. That night that your house was broken into... Ichiru called me.. She left a message on my answering machine, she told me that he wasn't dead... And from what happened recently.. I also think he is alive..."

Kira looked in shock. He had remember that battle well. How could anyone survive that kind of hit. "But.. I thought..." Kira couldn't speak.. If he was back he would try to get Ichiru back.. And so far he was winning. And there was less than a month to their wedding.

"Kira I want you stay close to Ichiru," Asuran said, getting up and leaving the room.

Asuran walked past a picture of Kira and Ichiru. "Nicol.. What the hell are you doing... I know you love her, but she had to move on.. You can't live in the past..."

- Up on PLANTS -

A silvered headed male sat waiting at his desk. After the first ten minutes he had been waiting he started to get impatience. His blue eyes waited for that door to open. "Dammit he'd better be here soon," the male said, tapping his fingers on the desk. The man with the attitude was, Yzak Joule. He was back with ZAFT and now a Captain/Commander. His scar that was once on his face, was gone now. Yzak was quite disturbed with the message he had received from Zala. The only person that didn't know was Dearka, but he was soon gonna find out.

Soon a tanned male with blonde hair came through those doors. "What did you want Yzak?" he asked lazily. It was still morning and he had called him here. And not to mention a Sunday at that to. So this tanned male named Dearka would be sleeping in right now instead of being in Yzak's office. "You do know it is a Sunday?" he asked Yzak, who just glared at him.

"Yes I know it is Sunday, but that isn't the point your here. I received a message from Zala not to long ago. He told me I stood tell you since he knows you would be interested. That and we got to go to Earth to help him with this problem. Since I am also interested with it."

"What do you mean 'we'!" he growled, tightening his grip on the water bottle he held in his one hand.

Yzak just smirked. "Yes 'we'. Zala has told me that our old friend Nicol Amalfi is alive."

Dearka was drinking his water bottle when he had heard that. Almost choking on the water, Yzak was almost laughing at Dearka in the state of shock. "Wha.. How can that be? He was killed in action! Nobody ever survives from that."

"Well apparently he did. So we are leaving tomorrow morning. You'd better be packed and ready," Yzak paused. "You're dismissed."

Dearka left the room still shocked that Nicol was alive. This trip to Earth was going to be fun. Dearka then stopped walking and turned around and head back into Yzak's office. "Hey how does Asuran know?" asked Dearka.

"You remember that girl.. Ichiru right? Well she told Asuran that she saw him... I don't know the details, so ask Zala for the both us when we get to Earth," Yzak said, turning to face the tanned male.

"Alright thanks, see you tomorrow," Dearka said, leaving the room once again.

Yzak looked out the window in the office. "Dearka is right.. Nobody can survive a blow to a mobile suit like that..." Yzak murmured, before also walking out of the room. Nicol had been on Yzak's mind since Asuran had given the news. Yzak had remembered that one time where they had raided the Archangel for that silly girl Ichiru back then. "Once we find Nicol he got some explaining to do."

- Back on Earth -

The sun was setting now. The stars could be soon seen, as the sun disappeared slowly behind the horizon. A pair of eyes looked at the sun disappearing. "Ichiru, come inside. I made us some supper," called Kira, walking outside finding Ichiru watching the sunset. "Ichiru..." he said softly, sitting down beside her. There was no response from Ichiru nor did she even look at Kira. Her eyes just looked at the sunset. She was like in a trance or something.

Anger began to boil up inside Kira. Something just came over him and he couldn't handle Ichiru acting like this anymore. Kira stood up now, looking down at Ichiru. "Ichiru look at yourself! You look like a child's doll! I know you can't just forget about him, but we are getting married in less than a month."

Ichiru looked at Kira, unsure of what to say... She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Inside she felt scared. She didn't know why, she just felt scared... "Kira..." she said softly, as she stood up. She took one step forward before she embraced him. "I'm sorry... I was lost.. I was lost in my thoughts about what happened.. About you... About Nicol... I was lost..."

Kira looked down at her with calm eyes now. His arms wrapped around her also. He knew he could never stay mad at her for long. "It's alright... I understand... You were just lost in a sea of thoughts..." he said softly to her.

Not a sound was heard from the both them. They just stood embracing each other. The sun had disappeared now and the stars could been seen. Kira opened his eyes now and looked down at her wondering if she had fallen asleep. Like she did that one time. He laughed mentally. "Ichiru... Are you awake?" he asked softly, just in case she was sleeping.

"Yes... I am.." she murmured to him.

"Let's go eat supper, before it gets any colder.."

"Did you really cook it?" Ichiru questioned.

"Yea I did."

"Well I can't wait to taste it."

"Well let us go and eat it," Kira said, breaking the embrace. Kira then escorted her inside the house to where they were to share a dinner. And to Ichiru's surprised Kira's cooking wasn't all bad. She never knew he could cook. Then again.. She always cooked for him, so he never got the chance. Well now she knew he could cook, he would do the cooking from now on, and she would do the cleaning.

- Somewhere on an island close to ORB -

"Nicol-kun, you should go to your quarters and get some rest. It is 1 am," said a voice of a women.

Kaguya Nyamaki. She was also a part of this organization that Nicol was in. Her job wasn't much different than Nicol's, but she had to stay on missions longer and she had a much higher rank than Nicol's. She was the who actually found Nicol, when everyone thought he was dead. She had found him on this island, while walking it's beaches when she had found him. He was lucky to be found, because he was injured badly.

"I'll be going soon. I just want to finished up with some work that I started," Nicol replied as he looked back at her. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"I'm just not tired. Your still looking up that girl.. Ichiru right?" she said, peering over at what Nicol was working at.

"Yea..."

Kaguya just let out a sigh. "You know you should just let her be.. I know that would be hard, but when she thought you were dead she had fallen in love once again," Kaguya paused to sit down on a chair. "From the way I see it. The person that she is marrying must have known her from the past, before she meet you. Then she disappears from that person and meets you, but when taken captive by the ship called the Archangel she meets that person from the past. Things then change when you are thought to be dead, and she gets closer to the person, till he asks her to marry him," she explained.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Nicol said, sighing as he rested his head on the desk.

"Well why don't you just confront her and just move on. And I don't mean breaking into her house either. Your living on the past Nicol and this Ichiru girl has moved on already."

"Yea... Maybe I should... Do you think you could help me think of something to say to her... You being a girl and all," he said, slightly looking at Kaguya.

"I'm not sure Nicol."

"Your the one who suggested it!"

"Fine here is what I will do. I will read over what you have to say to her and tell you what I think? Deal?"

"Thanks Kaguya.." he said, smiling at her. Kaguya was right about him living on the past, so he had to just walk away from it now.

"Your welcome. If it makes you feel better I'll watch from the sidelines when you tell her?" Kaguya said, standing up and making her way to the door and turning to look at him.

"Alright then," he said, watching her leave the room.

Nicol buried his head in his arms. Ever since he had meet Kaguya... He had felt different. He wanted to see Ichiru more, and stay away from Kaguya.. Maybe he was afraid that he might fall in love with Kaguya. "I dunno what to do anymore... I should just let Ichiru be with who she wants to be..." he muttered. Nicol saved his work and logged off the computer he was on. Standing up, he walked to the door of the room that led into the hallway.

He walked down the halls. Nobody seem to be in sight. Probably all sleeping, well expect for the few that worked during the night. A question was soon brought to his mind. Now he placed his hands behind his head and began to wondered how Asuran, Dearka, and Yzak were doing... Knowing each of them they were alive. He hadn't talked to them in a while. Nicol sort of missed the fighting between them. It was quite funny. He missed being with them, but things have changed now, he was no longer with ZAFT. And never will be again.

Lost in thoughts Nicol ignored the calls of little girl. "Nicol-kun! Nicol-kun!" yelled out the little girl that walked along side him.

Snapping back to reality, Nicol jumped a little. "Iris-chan.. You really shouldn't be yelling people are trying to sleep. And what are you doing up so late? I heard you got a mission early in the morning. You should be in bed," he said, stopping.

"Well first off, you were ignoring me so I had to yell. Second, I'm just not tired... Hey! How did you know I had one tomorrow!" She paused to think before she opened her mouth again. "One-san told you, didn't she?" Iris pouted.

"Uh yea she did," Nicol said, rubbing the back of his head with his one hand.

Iris Nyamaki younger sister of Kaguya Nyamaki. Iris is more child like. Even though she is 13 years old, she has great skills of spying. She is mostly away on missions with other people in the organization. She had her older sister always compete with. Sibling rivalry.

"Well I gotta go Nicol-kun," Iris said, winking at Nicol before taking off down the hall.

"Iris can be... odd sometimes..." Nicol commented to himself. He knew Iris liked him. Whenever she was around him, she liked to cling to his arm, like a fly to sticky trap. And to Nicol it seem liked whenever Kaguya saw Iris doing that she would get jealous. Iris was the type to be annoying, since her childish personality.

Nicol continued his walk to his dorm room. It was now 2 am in the morning. He still didn't know if he should just give up on Ichiru just yet.. Maybe she would come back... Nicol started to doubt that... She was getting married in less than a month. His thoughts were scrambled his mind. Each needing an answer. Nicol need to talk to Ichiru, he need to talk tell her. She would know what to do. Even though.. he was trying to get her back.. Maybe a talk was all it took...

Entering his room now, he walked over to his bed and let gravity do the rest of the work. He didn't bother changing into his nightwear. "What am I going to do... I'm so... confused..." Nicol murmured as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Okay! Like I said in the beginning I'm really sorry for the late update. Okay! I got one note about a quote in this chapter. 'She has moved on.. your just living in the past.' I know some of you may get this, but I sure didn't when I wrote it so I am going to explain just in case. Well what it means is Ichiru has moved on to loving someone else, but Nicol hasn't, he is still in love with her. Oh yes, Kaguya and Iris Nyamaki will are going to be in later chapters. Just to let everyone know.There is goingto be a lot more Nicol now to. So look forwardto it! Well R&R! 


	11. Seeing her smile once again

Chapter 11  
Seeing her smile once again

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny in anyway.

The song that gave me a ton of inspiration to write this chapter is 'Nicol's Piano: Theme of Tears'. And no it isn't the one that is heard all the time in Gundam SEED. It is from Suit CD 4 Miguel x Nicol.

* * *

"Where the hell is he!" growled the silver headed male, who looked at his watch. He tapped his foot impathiently. One word came to his mind. Sleeping. He searched around for the tanned male with his blue orbs, but it was difficult since people were walking past him and such. Yzak quickly glanced at his watch, the shuttle would be leaving in 10 minutes. Once again he began to glance around quickly. His sharp eyes soon caught sight what looked to be a person walking toward him. It was no other than the tanned male himself, Dearka Elsman. Now he was almost mere a 5 feet away from him. 

"Morning Yzak," Dearka said brightly.

"Morning. Now lets going," Yzak growled, before walking off to the shuttle that was going down to Earth to the country of ORB.

Yzak was slightly angered that Dearka had the nerve to show up ten minutes before the shuttle was leaving. The reason why he wasn't fully angered was because he was going to see there old pal Nicol soon enough. Yzak had wondered what the he had been during this time. And where he was, his train of though was interrupted by a blonde haired male with tanned skin.

"Yzak, you thinking about Nicol?" questioned Dearka.

"Yea, I am," Yzak said in a lot calmer voice than before.

"Same.. I can't believe he would be alive and not tell us. The little coward," Dearka commented, showing his ticket to the person that let them board the shuttle.

"I told his parents that he might be alive after Zala told me," replied Yzak who also showed his ticket, as he boarded the shuttle along with Dearka.

The two took there seats and remained quiet the ride was going to take a while, maybe it was for the best of them if they went down the Earth to see if what Asuran Zala had said was true. This trip did give them a break the military. And it would also be good to check up on old friends. The two coordinators both sighed deeply, they must have been thinking about a lot about this.

Soon their trains of thought were both broken when a little girl spoke to them. "Hello misters," she said cutely. The little girl didn't look older than 6. Yzak just looked away from the little girl and out the window, while Dearka gave the little girl a small wave.

"Oh Nya, don't bug the gentlemen," her mother replied who, just smiled at the two.

"It is alright," Dearka replied, while Yzak just looked out the window. The mother just nodded and smiled as she got her little girl to sit in her seat properly. Dearka sighed as he looked at Yzak. "Yzak you could a little more nice," he whispered to him.

"I'm trying to sleep," was Yzak's reply before the shuttle soon launched into the vast space.

- Back on Earth -

Eyes opened slowly, as the sun peeked behind vertical blind strips and into the eyes of someone. A yawn was soon heard, by this person that had opened their eyes. Slowly rolling over, the person fell off what was thought to be the bed. "Ow," the person said, before looking what they really fell off of. It was the couch. And on the couch lay a male that went by the name Kira Yamato whose eyes began to slowly open at the sound of the Ichiru falling off the couch. "Kira you lazy butt you could've carried me to the room last night."

"You looked so peaceful, so I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep. Then before I knew it I had fallen..." He yawned before continuing on with his sentence. "Asleep to."

Ichiru stood up from the cold wooden floor and walked over to the blinds and soon opened it, so the light shone through. It was a nice day, maybe she would go shopping or something, those thoughts were shattered when Ichiru heard the phone ringing. "Kira get it."

"Yes Ma'am..." he said, yawning after that. The phone continued to ring, as Kira got off the couch and walked bare foot towards the phone. He soon picked it up phone answered like he usually do. "Hello this is Kira Yamato speaking."

"Kira I'm coming over later with a few friends I hope you and Ichiru don't mind, but I think it is important. We'll come by around 7 pm okay?"

"Yea we won't mind. Who are these friends of yours? Have I meet them?" Kira questioned.

"Yes you have, but in a weird way..."

"Okay then, I'll see you later then. Bye Asuran."

"Bye Kira."

And with that the phone conversation was over between the two. Kira began to wonder who were these friends of Asuran and how will they be important? Giving up moments later, Kira turned his attention to toward Ichiru who had begun to clean the house. Since her few days of being 'doll' like, Ichiru had not once cleaned the house during that period. Kira smiled slightly as he watched her raced around, trying to clean things. It was quite funny. It would be even funnier if told her that they were going to have some people over, which they were. "Asuran is going to be bringing some friends later at 7 pm," Kira said calmly, waiting to see her reaction.

Ichiru just dropped the broom she had her hand and let it floor. "You-Your kidding me? Right?" she said, panicking. Then she let out a deep sigh. He wasn't, when did he kid her? Ichiru bent down to pick up the broom. Once doing so, she looked to the clock. It was exactly 12 o'clock. That means she had seven hours, which she should get all of it done since there wasn't too much to do. "Okay then Kira. I'm going to sweep the porch while you do the dishes. Got it? Get it? Good. Bye now!" Ichiru said, running out side to do the sweeping.

Kira blinked once. He didn't even have time to question her. She had pulled off another "Got it? Get it? Good. Bye now!", the one thing Ichiru could get away with and not get questioned. Walking over to the kitchen, Kira grabbed a drying towel on his way.

Once in the kitchen and standing in front of the sink, he turned on tap for hot water and began to do his job that Ichiru had told him to. Picking up the sponge, Kira placed some dish soap on it. Now he began to do the dishes. Picking the up the dirty dishes from the night before, he began to clean them and put the into the other sink. He repeated this action quite a few times. When he finished this job, he picked up the dish towel he had brought with him and began to dry the dishes. He let out a deep sigh.

Kira began watching Ichiru sweep the wooden porch quickly as possible. He smiled slightly it was good to see that she was her old self again. The way she was acting before just made him feel sad... But she was lost.. And he had found her. Continuing watching her he had noticed that she waved to him from outside. He nodded his and smiled. She then went back to work. Kira was now done this job, and began to put away the dishes in the cupboards.

Now Kira was done with the dishes and went outside to see if there was anything else he could help with. "Ichiru, I finished the dishes. Is there anything else you would like me to do."

Ichiru thought for a second, before coming up with something. "You can water the garden for me. I'll be done here soon, then I'll be going inside to do the dusting," she said, giving Kira a smile.

"Alright then," he replied, as began to walk toward the garden hose. Once there he unravelled the hose and began to do his next job watering the garden.. The garden wasn't small... It was huge! Kira didn't really like it that much, but he lived with it. All he had to do was stand there and move his arm to different places so that the plants could get some water.

- 4 hours later -

"Finally! Chores are done!" Kira said, flopping the on the couch and sighing. It had been four long boring hours doing house work, and he didn't like, while Ichiru on the other hand did. He sighed deeply, he began to wonder about these friends of Asuran. And what did him mean in a weird way? It began to bother Kira now. Maybe they had meet out in the battle field... Probably...

"Earth to Kira!" Ichiru said, waving her hands in front of Kira's face. No response. She grinned slightly before walking over to the fridge. She opened the stainless steel fridge and pulled out a tray of ice cubes. Now she walked behind the couch to which Kira was sitting. "This will surely get him snap back to reality." Taking an ice cube out of the tray she placed the tray on the ground. Now pulling on the back of Kira's collar slightly, Ichiru giggled slightly as she dropped the ice cube down the shirt.

It took a few seconds to realize the cold thing going down his back. Quickly he shot up from the couch and soon got the ice cube out. "What was that for!" he demanded.

"You were in a different world, so I brought you back to this one. Oh go have a shower... You smell," Ichiru stated.

Kira nodded once and soon walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get some non-smelly clothes on. Once in the bathroom he discarded of the clothes, and stepped into the shower. He turned the tap to hot water. His mind was back into another world, while he subconsciously wash his body._ What did he mean a weird way.. I can't figure it out... _His mind searched for answer while now subconsciously began to wash his hair. He jumped at the sound of banging at the door.

"Kira don't use all the hot water! I wanna go for a shower to!" yelled Ichiru over the running water.

"Yea," Kira replied, as he soon got out knowing Ichiru would be angry if there was no hot water left for her. "I'm done," he called out, before heading over into the bedroom to get some clothes.

"Alright then!" yelled Ichiru, she was in the basement moving some boxes around for some more space. He wrapped a towel around his waist. He took another towel to dry his hair. He stepped out of the bathroom, and looked around then headed to the bedroom to get some clothes on.

Soon Ichiru was running up the stairs. Now she began to walk toward the bathroom to have her shower. Once in the bathroom she stripped of her clothes and went for her shower. "Maybe I should go see the place where Kira and I are going to be getting married, one last time..." she murmured to herself.

Now she sighed, she knew Kira wouldn't allow since what happened the other day. It didn't hurt to ask did... it? Once Ichiru finished washing her hair, she stepped out of the shower. Getting two towels, she wrapped her hair with one towel and the other around her body. She opened the bathroom door, and walked to the bedroom.

By this time Kira was already out of the bedroom and making some lunch for the two of them. Like Ichiru had declared last night, she would do the cleaning and he would help out with some of the cleaning. He didn't mind cooking, he now saw why Ichiru had liked it. You learned new things while cooking and if you make a mistake you probably won't make it again. Kira was quickly making a sandwich for both of them and soon he was done.

Walking out of the kitchen with to plates, Kira went to the porch to set them on the patio table. It was nice so he decided they would eat outside. He smiled as he smelt the fresh air. Now he walked across the wooden porch toward the small patio set. He placed the plates down and went back for the drinks.

"Aww he made me some lunch!" Ichiru said, laughing slightly.

Kira smiled slightly. "I made us some sandwiches for us to eat outside. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind Kira-kun."

Kira smiled. "I'll be there in a second I have to go get us something to drink."

"Alright then," Ichiru said, walking toward the patio set and taking her seat. It was a nice day, and she wanted to go for a walk. She would have to just ask Kira. She knew it would be hard for him to let her out of his sight for a while, but he couldn't watch her forever.

Soon Kira came with the drinks and placed them done on the table before he sat down. He took a sip of his before speaking up. "Ichiru, is something on your mind?" asked Kira.

Ichiru then turned her attention to Kira. "I was wondering might I be able to go for a walk soon. Its so nice out I just don't want to be inside."

Kira sighed. Since what happened he didn't like the fact that she would be going alone. "Alright then," he said. He couldn't coop her up inside the house all the time. "I just want you to be careful.. Alright?" he asked her while smiling slightly.

Ichiru smiled. "Thanks Kira," she said, now taking a bite of the sandwich. Once swallowing the piece, she smiled. "You are not a bad cook. Then again, most of those people that do cooking shows are always males."

After there lunch was over, Ichiru got ready to leave. "I should be back just before Asuran and his friends arrive," Ichiru said, getting her shoes on. She looked up at Kira and smiled. "I'll be find Mr. Worrywart. I have training under my belt don't forget," she stated.

"Yea. I'll try not to worry," Kira said, trying put on a smile.

"I'll be fine Kira," Ichiru said, standing up and opening the door. "I'll be back soon just going for a walk." And with that Ichiru shut the door behind her.

Kira sighed deeply. He knew he just had to trust her and that was what he was going to do. Trust her that she was going to be alright.

- Arriving in Orb -

"Finally!" Yzak cried out stretching his arms. He had been sitting what seem like forever on that shuttle. The question was now, how long were Dearka and he going to have to wait for Asuran. Yzak looked around with his blue eyes to find the navy blue haired male. It wasn't to long before he saw Dearka talking to Asuran. Looks like Asuran came just on time. Now Yzak began to walk over to the two males. "Well, well, Zala showed up on time."

Asuran sighed mentally. It had been a while since he had seen Dearka and Yzak. The reason why they were wasn't to catch up on the good old days, but find Nicol. "Do you got all your bags so we can get going?" asked Asuran. He received two nods and led them outside to where there was a car waiting for them.

"So where are we going?" asked Dearka, following Asuran.

"To a person who knows Nicol well. Just as well as us," replied Asuran.

Yzak thought. _To a person who knows Nicol well. Just as well as us... _Who would know Nicol more than them, well besides his parents... Thinking hard now Yzak was getting angry. He couldn't think of the person who knew Nicol just as well as them.. Then hit him, that silly little girl. What was her name again... Ah Ichiru Fanel. "Why are we going to that silly girl's house?" asked Yzak, who was slightly pissed off at Asuran for not explaining better.

"Silly little girl?" Dearka question before it also hit him. "You mean that girl... Umm.. Ichiru something?" asked Dearka.

"Yes, that silly little girl!" snapped Yzak. "And I suppose she is the one who saw Nicol to?"

Asuran sighed, as he soon got into the car that was waiting for them followed by Yzak and Dearka. "Yea she was. But I was told he did a break and enter into her house." That was so unlike Nicol to do that. Nicol was kind. Asuran had a hard time to believe that it was Nicol, but Ichiru had said she had saw him, so he took her word for it. "We'll be there soon..."

- Streets of ORB -

Smiling slightly, Ichiru walked the streets of ORB. She was happy to see the place where she was going to get married one last time, before the big day. Lately Ichiru had been having seconds thoughts. Was it really what she wanted, she needed someone to talk to.. Someone she knew, but the only person that she knew would listen to her was hard to find. What was she going to do... She was having a case of cold feet.

Looking around to the people that walked around. Maybe the person she was looking for was in that sea of people. Where was he... She need to talk to him... Even if they weren't together.. She just needed to talk. That slight smile she had on.. turned into a slight frown.

A song from a distance rung in her ears... "Tha-that song!" she stated. Stopping her walk, she looked around franticly. She knew it. She knew who played it. And she knew who it was for... He was here. Nicol was around here. She couldn't see him after a minute of two of searching with her eyes, so she closed her eyes. She searched for the song in her heart, till she found which direction it was coming from. Opening her eyes slowly now, she began to walk forward. She hoped the song wouldn't end, because if it did, she would be lost in what she was searching for.

Now scared, she began to run like the coordinator she was. She could tell she was almost there and soon she was there. Ichiru had stopped outside where she had heard the song coming from. It was coming from the store... And who she saw in the store was no surprise to her.

He sat on the bench playing that piano with talent. His eyes closed, remembering the sheet music that he had left up at home. Those eyes opened to reveal red orbs which just looked at the keys of the piano. His green hair the same has always.. How could she forget him. Nor could she forget the way he played the piano... "Nicol..." her voice said gently.

A smile came upon her face and when that smile came onto her face, he looked out the window and saw her. He almost stopped play the piano, but continued. He waited till the song was finished before he stopped playing, and while he continued she just waited, to finish listening to him. She knew it was rude to leave in the middle of a performance, so she just stayed. Though the song came to an end, neither moved from their spots. They just looked at each other.

Ichiru wanted to talk to Nicol.. But she knew she couldn't, she had be going home. "I would like to talk to you soon... Just listen..." she whispered. But to Nicol there were no words, but Ichiru mouthing the words that she had whispered. Nicol being a coordinator and all, he knew what she had said. Smiling once more at the green hair male, Ichiru disappeared through the sea of people.

Nicol just sat looking at the keys of the piano now. "It is good to seeing her smile once again..." he murmured, before placing his hands on the keys. He soon began to play again. The sound of the piano touch peoples hearts... always...

* * *

The end was my favourite part of the of this chapter. Oh yes sadly enough this fanfiction must come to an end, and it will be soon. I will not tell when, but it will be soon. I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Well R&R! 


	12. Just listen to the sounds

Chapter 12  
Just listen to the sounds...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny in any way.

What I got inspiration was from my One-san Tenshi... She showed me something that of what I thought I was always opposite of. So I dedicate this chapter to her my One-san Tenshi. Arigato One-san!

* * *

A sigh was given, as Ichiru looked out a window of Cagalli's house. It was four more days till the big day. She had been having butterflies in her stomach all week. She was grateful that Cagalli offered to let her stay at her house for till the wedding. Ichiru was unsure... She began to wonder what if something went wrong... What if she ran away... 

It had been raining what seem like all day. The clouds stretched for miles. It didn't look like it would be letting up anytime soon. Nor did the uncertainly on Ichiru's face. A tear rolled down the side of her cheek. After the first one.. They came more like the rain. Soon a piece of her clothing wiped away those tears, as she continued to look outside. "What am I going to do... I don't know if I can go through this..." she murmured softly to herself.

Slowly standing up from her seat by the window sill, Ichiru walked over to where the wedding dress was. Looking at the white dress, Ichiru just thought it was beautiful.. Snapping her gaze away from the dress as more, tears rolled down her cheeks... Now she walked slowly over to the bed. She climbed upon it's covers and laid down on them. Tears still rolled down her cheeks. She pulled a pillow to her and hugged. Maybe a nap was all she needed...

Eyes slowly began to close, but soon snapped open trying to fight sleep. The soothing sounds of the rain pitter pattering on the roof, had assisted her to sleep. Tears still rolled down her cheeks, till she had cried herself to sleep. The peaceful figure of Ichiru Fanel was now asleep, trying to calm herself, and trying to find what she should really do in her dreams...

Just outside the room two people listened to her. They weren't sure if she was alright or not. They decided not to disrupt her. Slowly a blonde female with amber eyes to looked to a male with navy blue hair and with emerald eyes. They began to whisper to each other about if they should tell the male with brown hair and purple eyes.

"Do you think we should?" the male said with a soft voice.

"No. Ichiru has to decide on her own, not for someone to decide for her," the female whispered just as soft. "You will never understand what a girl has to go through on the last few days before her wedding."

The male was about to open his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything to say. She had a point about that. "Lets go. We won't tell Kira about this," he whispered, before slowly tip toeing away from the room with the person he was talking with. They soon disappeared into the halls.

But lingered inside the room was the emotions of Ichiru. They brought to her dreams of her past. Most of them that haunted her forever. The ones that will never leave her.

- Inside the dreams of Ichiru -

One day when Ichiru was younger, it was hours before the fall of Junius Seven. She was spending the day with Nicol on a different PLANT. They were happy, they didn't worry about war at this point of time nor did they want to be apart of it. Ichiru had forgotten about the male called Kira Yamato and she was now in love with a male named Nicol Amalfi.

"Nicol-kun! Lets go get some food to eat I'm hungry!" Ichiru said, waving her arm to get the boy's attention.

"Uh.. Coming!" he called, running over to her.

Ichiru smiled at him, today was such a good day. Nothing could go wrong. They were with each other.. They were happy together. The day continued on with more wonderful things. They performed at the restaurant Nicol had taken her too. Ichiru played the violin, while Nicol played the piano. They were a wonderful duet together... This wasn't the first time Ichiru had played with Nicol. They had done many small concerts for people that asked them to do one. They had been introduced through music.

Ichiru was staying with Nicol's family for the time being, while her parents were away on business on Junius Seven, but little did she know it would be their grave...

Ichiru and Nicol were in the piano room practicing. "We're getting better Nicol-kun," she stated.

They were going to be doing a performance for a group of people that had asked them to in a few days. They were just tying up some loose ends. A knock was heard at the door. "Come in," Nicol said, looking to his mother, who had tears in her eyes.

Nicol quickly got on the piano bench and went over to her. "Mother! What is wrong!"

"Ju.. Junius.. Junius Seven was destroyed," she said, in between sobs. Even though they didn't have any family at Junius Seven... Nicol's mother knew that Ichiru's parents where there.

Now Nicol quickly looked to Ichiru who was wide eyed. "Mother... Father..." she said softly, before she just fell back to what seem darkness to her. But in reality she had just passed out from the shock. While passed out she heard the sound of the piano. The piano always soothed her... Even if she was crying...

Two days later she had woken up in a room.. A room she seemed to know. There was a sigh of relif by the green haired male. "Ichiru! Are you alright! I've been so worried about you..."

"Nicol-kun... Where is mother and father?" she questioned weakly.

Nicol couldn't answer it. And while he couldn't answer it, Ichiru began to grow worried. She knew her strength wasn't with her, but she sat up. "Nicol-kun ple-" She didn't finish before she was hugged.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly, hugging her.

"Mother... Father..." she said softly before crying in Nicol's arms.

- End of Ichiru's dream -

Ichiru snapped awake. "It was only a dream," she said panting. No it wasn't a dream, but a nightmare from her past. It did give her the answer she was looking for. What she should do. Then rain hadn't stopped yet, nor was it going to. Ichiru had found her answer and now she was going to seek out a person that she knew who was going to understand her.

Ichiru was going out into the rain so she was going to put on a better attire for the weather. Ichiru looked for the clothes she had brought with her. Pulling out a some pants that went to her ankles, she nodded in approval. She took off the shorts she was wearing and put on the pants. Her shirt was just fine. Now she searched for her black jacket and soon found it under a chair. She wondered what it was doing there, but she didn't wonder to much. Quickly grabbing a brush, she brushed her hair quickly and smiled. "There we go I'm off!"

Grabbing her violin case, she ran out of the room. She ran down a bunch a stairs, which she hated so much. Running up them was such a bother and running down them she could've tripped or something. Once reaching the bottom she ran past Cagalli, and stopped. "Cagalli do you got an umbrella?" asked Ichiru, who was sort of in a hurry.

"Huh.. Yes I do..." Cagalli replied, pointing to a vase like thing that held the umbrella.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon!" Ichiru called behind her. Slipping on her shoes, Ichiru was out the door leaving a very confused Cagalli.

Cagalli just blinked. Wasn't Ichiru just crying a hour ago? And where was she going with her violin case. Cagalli didn't want to stop her so she just went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Ichiru ran with her violin case in one hand and the umbrella in the other. "I hope he hears it..." she murmured as she continued to run. Taking a swift turn into a park, Ichiru looked around... He wasn't there. Walking under a tree that shielded her from the rain, Ichiru bent down and began to take out her violin.

Soon music began to flow out of the park. Gentle soft music was carried across the wind and to where ever it could reach. "Just listen... to the sounds of my voice..." she whispered to herself. She continued to play till he came. This was the only way she could think of that would get him to come here and sure enough, it did get his attention.

Walking around with an umbrella over his head, Nicol sighed. He hadn't seen Ichiru since that day at the music store where he was playing the piano. When was he going to see her again? "Ichiru..." he murmured as he continued to walk. His head looked to the ground and kicked a loose stone. It was only a few days left till the big day for Ichiru. Nicol let out another deep sigh.

Soon the sounds came to his ears. He recognized the instrument, a violin. A name came to his mind, Ichiru. Though the sound of the violin was faint to him, he still followed it. Was this what Ichiru meant by, just listen? Probably. Nicol continued to run in the rain. Though it wasn't good for a person to run in the rain, Nicol didn't care at the moment. Stopping to catch his breath, he spun around to look which direction that the sound was coming. "Just keep playing Ichiru.. I'll find you.."

He took off once again, till he heard the sounds getting louder and louder. He knew he must have been getting close. Then just when he thought he was getting somewhere the music suddenly stopped. Stopping once again, he looked around. "Damn.." he cursed under his breath. Just as he was about to give up the music started up again, but now the rain was coming down even harder than before and the people around him were trying to get some cover from the rain. Nicol pushed his way through people and soon came to a park. He was soaked to the bone. He had not put up his umbrella since it would only slow down his running.

Once upon entering the park, Nicol heard it better. "Ichiru..." he said, now running to find where it was truly coming from. Coming to a complete stop, Nicol fixed his red eyes on the person playing the violin. The person was soaked to the bone, the tree hadn't done much protection against the rain, but the person didn't care. Their eyes were closed, as they played the violin. It was just like Ichiru, she was stubborn and she never gave up to easy. Walking forward now the violin stopped and Ichiru opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Nicol..."

"Ichiru..."

Ichiru placed her violin back in the case so it would get anymore wet than it already was. Standing up and looking back at Nicol, she smiled slightly. He listened. "Nicol, would you like to go for some coffee or tea?" asked Ichiru. She knew they needed to talk, and they would talk over coffee or tea.

"Sure. I would like that," he replied, as he walked closer to her.

Picking up her violin case and the umbrella she walked closer to him. "It is good to see you again, nevermind it is just good to hear your voice again," she said smiling slightly. It had been so long since she had last heard his voice... She still questioned herself if that was truly Nicol that broke into her house that day.

"Same. Oh yes... I'm sorry about what happened before, when I broke into your house.. I needed to see you again.." he told her, taking the umbrella from her hand holding it up for the both of them. He wasn't to sure if it was the right thing, but he just want to see her again not from far away, but up close.

"It is okay," she said softly. Ichiru looked around and saw a place you could go get some coffee or tea. They just need some time to catch up with old things. "Look we can go over there," she said, pointing.

"Alright then," he replied, as he led her over to the coffee house. There was so much he wanted to ask her and talk about. He did have a question about Yzak and Dearka. He thought he saw them the other day. They looked quite angry, but he wondered why they were down here. Once reaching the coffee shop, Nicol opened the door for Ichiru and waited till she got in before he went in.

Ichiru smiled. He was still the gentlemen he was before. Looking around, she found an empty seat for two. Walking over to it, Ichiru was followed by Nicol. Once they were seated a waiter came on over and smiled at the two. "What can I get the two of you?" he asked.

"I'll have a tea," said Ichiru.

"Same here," Nicol said. He just didn't liked coffee, maybe Ichiru was rubbing off on him.

"First question. Where have you been? Could've at least told me where you were," she said, looking at him.

Nicol laughed slightly before he spoke about his whereabouts. "Well, I was told I was found on the beach after my mobile suit had been destroyed. I was injured badly and a few more hours laying on the beach I would've been dead. I joined forces with the group that saved my life, but they let me come look for you first."

Ichiru was shocked what he been through. "And... Your probably wondering who I'm with... Right?"

"He looks like a nice guy... What is his name?" Nicol said with a hint of jealously.

Ichiru could always tell when he was jealous because it was so unlike him to be. "His name is Kira Yamato. I meet him before I meet you. He is also a friend of Asuran... And I believe you fought against him many times... Kira Yamato... Is the pilot of the Strike."

If Nicol would've had some kind of liquid in his mouth besides saliva he would've spit it out. "Th-the Strike!" he asked quite confused. "He doesn't look like a pilot."

"When I thought you had died, I had no one left to lean on... He was there. Then I feel back in love.. I hope you can understand."

"I understand of cour-" his attention was caught to a piano that was in the coffee shop. Nicol then looked over to Ichiru. He decided he was going to ask Ichiru if she wanted to do a performance together. "Ichiru, look over there a piano," he said, glancing over to the piano.

Ichiru followed his eyes, and nodded a yes to him. "Just like old times Nicol. Just like old times," she said, smiling at him. Placing the violin case on her lap she opened it up and brought it out. Now she placed the case back on the ground and stood up followed by Nicol. They didn't have their sheet music with them, but they knew how the song they picked went. It was both their favourite.

Once over at the piano, Nicol sat down on the bench and placed his hands at the keys. Now he looked over to Ichiru who gave him a wink to show him she was ready. The song was started by the violin followed the piano moments later. The combo sounded so good. The door of the coffee shop opened as more and more people filled the up the coffee shop.

Ichiru looked out to the crowd and saw no one she knew yet, but probably soon. Her gut feeling was kicking in and knew the people that cared for her would come. "Nicol," she whispered quietly just so Nicol would hear. "Some people that we know are going to be in here.."

To show that he heard he just nodded. The song continued to flow just as softly. Even the heavens from above stopped the rain to her the soft sound of the piano and violin. Minutes past and the song continued, this was a long song even though Nicol and Ichiru hadn't quite finished perfecting it, it was still good.

Then the door opened once more and one female and four males entered. One the males was furious that the silly little girl had found Nicol before he had, but he just enjoyed the song for Nicol's sake. None of the five people had heard Nicol play, except the navy blue haired male. The song soon began to get softer and softer till it just disappeared, and when it had tons of clapping was done.

Ichiru and Nicol hadn't noticed the big crowd before them. Five pairs of eyes caught there attention. Kira Yamato, Cagalli Yula Athha, Asuran Zala, Yzak Joule, and Dearka Elsmen. Ichiru and Nicol soon came off the stage and went over to the five people.

"That was good," Yzak said looking away, not liking the fact that he had admit it.

Kira just looked at Ichiru and smiled. That was the best he had heard her play, then again she had the person that made it sound even better with her. His gaze went to Nicol now. "That was really good.. Umm... Nicol," Kira said. He had almost forgotten his name, though Asuran and Ichiru had mentioned it only a couple times.

Nicol looked to brown haired male with purple eyes. He must've been Kira Yamato. "Thank-you, Kira."

"Well! We must be going," Cagalli spoke up. "There is still some things for the wedding that need to be looked over. Nicol you will come right?"

"Yes Nicol please do, you can bring a few friends if you wish," Ichiru begged.

Nicol thought for a second, it would be kind of weird to see the girl he once loved to be going down the aisle with another guy. Then he thought he was being childish, he should be happy for her. "Sure. I'd like to come," Nicol said, smiling and he knew just the friends he would bring.

"Alright then we should get going then," Ichiru said, looking to Yzak, Dearka, Cagalli, Asuran and then Kira.

The seven people soon left the coffee shop. Once saying their goodbyes six of them went in one direction and one went alone in another direction. Something then hit Ichiru. Were she and Nicol going to play like they just did ever again? Quickly stopping and turning around. "Nicol-kun!" she called out, waiting now for him to turn around. "Will we play together again like that?"

"Only time will tell Ichiru! Only time will tell!" he yelled out, before giving a soft wave to her and turning around to go back walking. He soon disappeared in the sea of people that came out from the rain.

Ichiru nodded her head softly, a tear came down the side of her cheek. She almost jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. It was none other than Kira Yamato's. He smiled down at her, as she turned her head to look at him and smile back a him. "And when that time comes, I'll be there to watch the whole thing," he said softly. He turned her around and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

After the kiss was over Kira spoke once again. "Only time will tell my dear Ichiru..."

The End

* * *

- cries - So sweet! Well my first fan fiction is over sadly enough, but I am rewriting some of the chapters most of the beginning ones, because I feel that I can do a better job of doing those beginning chapters. Other than that I really hoped you enjoyed, 'Only Time will tell'. Took me a long time to write, but I finished it. Also please check up on this fan fiction to read the rewritten chapters. Also chapter 1 has been rewritten. Well thank-you so much. Please review and tell me what you think of my fan fiction. I promise I will write more fan fictions in the near future! 

.Memory.Chobit.


End file.
